Winter and Spring
by Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji
Summary: After being attacked by a Fury, Sakura is introduced to the Immaculate World where she meets Celestial Beings. She learns the truth about her birth and what she is: A Helios. AU[Main:SasuSaku]
1. The Mysterious Night

Hiya! This is Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji! I'm related to Chikane-AnnaOnodera (older sister). This is my first fanfic so be nice! Plz read! I'm a newbie so don't know what R&R is or AU. PLZ HELP!

It may seem all daily life-is in the beginning, but later in the first chapter you'll see it's more that that!

Sakura lives alone in an apartment at age 15. She hopes her life won't be such a boring place to be in, but one night strange noises lead her to something that will change her life forever . . .

"Speech"

_Sakura's POV _

_SFX_

* * *

Winter and Spring

"Good morning, Konoha!" said a sleepy pink-haired girl ruffling out of bed.

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a cheerful 15-year old. I'm an orphan living on my own in an apartment. 9 years ago, both my parents died in a fire, so I was raised by my foster mom, Hanako-san. She happily took me in and took care of me like I was her real daughter. I didn't want to burden her by staying there, so I promised her that I'd live on my own when I was able to take care of myself. Once I reached age 14, she helped me get a part-time job in a Kaibara High as an errand girl. She even helped find this apartment I live in now! I'm so grateful. I visit here whenever I can. But right now, I have to go shopping for groceries._

Sakura left her bed as she made her way to the bathroom and freshened up to go around the village streets. As soon as she was finished her time in the bathroom, she prepared her breakfast. She put one slice of bread in the toaster and waited. Once it popped up, Sakura grabbed the bread and spread butter on it. She put it in her mouth, grabbed her wallet, and rushed out the door. She roamed the village streets for anything necessary as she ate her lame excuse for a breakfast. Sakura went to a fruit stand and ordered some apples. As soon as she was about to leave she almost dropped her bag because of an adolescent ninja.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

Sakura jumped by the sudden yell of her name and turned around to find the #1, hyperactive, knuckle-head ninja; Uzumaki Naruto.

"Don't yell my name like that!" she ordered walking up to the blond-haired teen, "You scared me! sigh Okay, what's up?"

"I came to you to ask a question, but don't mention it to anyone." He requested.

"Why can't you ask anyone else?" Sakura pondered.

"It's because . . . I feel most comfortable asking you." He replied.

"Okay," Said Sakura "What is it?"

Naruto scooted a little closer to Sakura's ear for the secret question.

"Why does Hinata blush so much when I'm around her?" he whispered

_Bonk_

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head causing him to fall on his butt. "Owww . . . Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he asked holding his head. "Baka Naruto" Sakura said to herself. "Why do you always bother me with stuff like that?"

"Well . . . It's nice to have company." He answered

"sigh Yes, but not when it's with the most unpredictable guy in the village." She whined.

* * *

Sakura arrived at her apartment when the sun started to set painting the village orange. (a/n She arrived late because she visited Ino and she stayed there for awhile. Her foster mom lives far, but still in the fire country) She took out all the things in her bags and placed them in either the fridge or the pantry. When she was done placing her groceries where they needed to be, Sakura headed for her bathroom. When she got there, she closed the door and started brushing her teeth. When she was done with her teeth, she got into her sleep-wear; her top had straps that were a little less than 2 fingers. At the front base of the straps were 2 strings you could tie into bows and across the shirt was a pink design of small hearts. Her bottom-wear was small, pink pants that ended at the ankles. It also has 2 strings on the front you could tie into a bow and at the bottom left of the pants was a big design of a heart. After she was completely finished in the bathroom, she got out, flopped on her bed, and turned on the TV to the news channel.

Sakura listened carefully when it mentioned strange sightings. Apparently, villagers have seen strange figures in the forest. Before Sakura could listen anymore she was interrupted by . . . giggling? Sakura jolted as she turned of the TV and looked around.

"That strange giggling . . . it sounds like it's from little kids."

She heard it again only this time, it was louder. She followed the sound outside her house and through the village. The more she wandered, the more sinister the giggling became. Sakura found herself turning around every building, trying to find out about the anonymous giggling. Bad idea. The giggling led her in the dirtier part of town; the part where no ones goes. She made a right turn only to stop dead in her tracks.

'_What is it?'_

At the other end of the street stood a shadowy figure; bellowing in the dark. Sakura fell to the ground and tried to crawl backwards as the figure got closer. As it came into the moonlight, Sakura's breath caught in her throat. It was a Half-Man, Half-Bull; A Minotaur. Its body was yellow and its eyes were filled with a killing intent. It had hair from the belly button all the way to the back. On the head were two big, sharp horns. It smelled like rotten meat and the only clothes it had on were tattered pants. It got closer to her until it was only a yard away from her. Sakura sat trembling before it. It started sniffing her until . . .

_SLASH_

It cried in pain as its hand fell to the floor in front of Sakura. It took a few steps back holding its right arm. A cold breeze froze Sakura's skin as it slowly made another figure in front of her. It revealed the one responsible for the wound due to the Minotaur. A man in black attire with the appearance of around her age stood before her. He wielded a spear with ice on the tip. His hair was glacial white that spiked up in the back and his eyes were crystalline blue.

_My normal life froze.  
My world met cold snow.  
In the ice, cold night  
I met the one with glacial hair and crystalline eyes  
I met Him-_


	2. Sasuke and Naruto

Okay. The ending of the 1st chap seemed like Vampire Knight MANGA **coughgisellecough** or it could seem what i was really aiming for it to be Shakugan no SHANA MANGA. anyway . . . this chap is when sakura finds out her savior's name; she finds out that the world isn't what it may look like; she sees the other side of naruto(not kyuubi) and yeah . . . mythical creatures from the book 'The Lightning Thief'

* * *

Sakura could only watch as ice started to form on the Minotaur's arm. The ice grew, consuming the beast as it struggled and roared. The beast was frozen half-way, then it was completely incased. Sakura's savior walked up to the frozen Minotaur and kicked it, shattering it to hundreds of little ice shards. As the shards fell to the ground, they diminished into dust, blowed away by the brisk wind. Sakura – terrified of her sudden experience – grabbed onto his trench coat. The man gave Sakura a cold glare as she kept quivering.

"Why are you so special?" he asked himself.

He tugged on his trench coat causing it to slip out of Sakura's hand. He held it out to his left, his spear with his right. He pointed his spear toward his coat and slowly started to bring it closer. As his spear got closer it started to disappear, until it was completely gone. After that, his snowy hair and eyes faded into a deep black. During the time he was doing that, Sakura was able to calm down.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he asked.

"Oh . . .! Uh . . .!! Thanks . . .!" Sakura blurted out.

"Hn." He replied.

"Um . . . Who are you?" asked the puzzled pink-haired girl.

"What do you think, Ares?" The man asked as if he were talking to himself.

"We should at least let her know a little bit, but first let's find to do it somewhere other than here." answered a voice that came out of nowhere.

'_Where did that voice come from?'_

"Hn. Stand up." Sakura's savior ordered.

Sakura – hearing no amount of patience in his voice – stood without question.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Sakura looked around everywhere, searching for anything that looked familiar from the roads she'd usually use in the village. She kept looking until she came to a decision to there situation – they're lost.

"Um . . . I don't know . . ." She said facing away from him.

Sakura didn't want to see anger in his eyes, but did expect to get some disappointment from him. Surprisingly, Sakura's savior picked her up bridal style and started sprinting away from the battle field. Sakura held tightly to the back of his neck as she felt cold air against her back.

As the man stopped sprinting he gently put down Sakura on her feet. Sakura examined where she was and noticed that she was in a quiet park. Sakura settled down on a nearby bench (a/n Why does SHE need to sit? It was Sasu that ran all the way there!) and began to find answers.

"What's your name?" she started.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke . . . Sasuke-sama then." Sakura chose. (sama because he saved her life)

"What was that thing that attacked me?" she asked.

"That was a Minotaur. A half-bull, half-man chimera." He answered.

"But . . . aren't they only mythical creatures?" She asked.

"There as real as they appear." Answered the voice that came out of nowhere again.

"Where's that voice co- . . .!" Sakura stopped.

"You shouldn't be talking about us freely like that, even if it is to her. She'll learn later."

"I apologize, Kakashi. I acted on my own."

A man with silver hair came visible behind Sakura and knocked her unconscious in his arms. He bared an appearance of a man around 27. He wore a black mask that covered the lower portion of his face. He wore a black shirt and pants. Over his shirt he wore white armor. On his for-arms were armguards and his gloves were metal plated. (a/n Yes, Kakashi is his ANBU uniform)

"You would do best to remember that," he advised handing Sasuke the unconscious girl. "Take her to her house. It should be easy considering you're a half-blood."

"What about you? You are also able to do it, aren't you?" he protested.

"I have other things to do." lied the man.

Sasuke gave up and jumped on the roofs of the village residents.

* * *

"Mother!! Father!!"

Sakura found herself at her parent's house, snared in flames. Her parents were trapped, surrounded in flames. Sakura shouted out to them; running toward them. But the distance between them only increased. Sakura didn't stop running. She kept running until her parents were completely engulfed in flames.

"Nnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Sakura shot from her bed. "My . . . room . . .? What happened last night?" Sakura pondered.

She mused; remembering events from last night. She recalled the giggling, the Minotaur, and . . . that man.

"Sasuke-sama . . . where are you?" Sakura remembered the man as cold as ice. She rested her hands on her lap as she looked out the open window to her left.

'Kaibara High' read the sign above.

Sakura sighed as she neared the entrance to her school.

"whisper . . . Sakura . . . whisper"

"Huh . . .?" Sakura saw Ino talking with . . . Naruto? Curious why they would be talking about anything together, Sakura hid behind a bush near them.(a/n Japanese Grade D reference to SninShi Doumei Cross MANGA)

"What should we do, Ino? Now that she's seen one of them things are gonna be a lot harder now!"

"I don't know! Headmaster said that she'll learn anyway! You go ask him for permission to tell her."

_'What? Who's this Headmaster? Why are they talking about me?'_

brrrrrriiinng

"Ino!!"

Sakura rushed toward Ino out the school. "What's up?"

"Sakura . . . can I go with you at your apartment?" Ino asked.

"Huh . . . sure. Is there something?" worried Sakura.

"No . . . nothing." said Ino.

"All right . . ." Sakura said sounding unsure.

_'What's wrong with her?'_

During the walk to Sakura's apartment, Ino looked around, as if expecting danger.

"Ino, is something wrong? What are looking for?" asked Sakura

"Oh . . . ! Nothing. It's nothing to worry about." Ino reassured

"Okay . . . Maybe you're not getting enough sweets.(a/n Japanese Grade D) There's a Crepe Vendor over there! Let's get some!" Sakura suggested pointing to a Crepe Vendor(refer to Fruits Basket MANGA)

Sakura dragged Ino to the Crepe Vendor who looked reluctant to go.

_'Ino loves crepe. How come she doesn't want to go?'_

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" Sakura asked looking into the vendor.

"Hello child, what can I do for you?" Out of nowhere appeared an old lady that made Ino worry.

"Hello! I'd like a Strawberry and . . ." Sakura trailed off. She looked over at Ino who was glaring at the woman.

Ino noticed Sakura looking over at her. "Oh! Strawberry . . ."

"That makes 2 Strawberries please!" Sakura smiled at the wrinkled hag.

"All right, It'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you sit on the bench over there and I'll tell you when it's ready." requested the lady directing them to a bench.

"Okay, Thank you! Come on, Ino let's go over there!" Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and walked over to the bench. Sakura sat down comfortably as Ino kept glaring at the custodian.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked "Why do keep glaring at that woman?"

No answer.

"What are you hiding from me?" worried Sakura.

"That woman . . ." Ino started.

"Girls, Your Crepes are ready!" alerted the woman.

"Oh! Ino, wait right here." requested Sakura "Coming!"

"Here you go." said the woman handing over the crepe in a small tray.

"Thank you!" said Sakura giving her the money and reaching for the crepe. As Sakura's hand touched the tray containing the crepe, the woman grabbed on to her wrist.

"Uh . . . Excuse me, I have to go to my friend and-" Sakura tried excusing herself hesitantly.

"Do you really think I'll let you go?! Helios!" screeched the woman.

'_What'_

The area around Sakura and Ino froze as a red barrier prevented them from escaping. The lady . . . wasn't a lady anymore. Her eyes began to glow like charcoal. Her fingers stretched into talons. On her back, she grew large leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a hag with bat wings, claws, and a mouth full of yellow fangs. A Fury.

"SAKURA!!!" yelled Ino.

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!!!" the Fury flew out the window (a/n don't know what it's called) carrying Sakura by the wrist. The Fury flew high above the ground.

"INNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Sakura.

The Fury flew higher and higher, until a burst of wind from above sent the Fury falling. It let go of Sakura. Sakura fell from gravity; her mind went blank. She didn't know what was happening or what might become of her.

She landed on arms of a familiar (a/n not Sasuke's). There was something different about being held in those arms; it almost felt as if she were suspended by air. Ino rushed to her pink-haired friend.

"Thank you." said Ino.

"No problem." he said handing Ino the girl. He turned toward the fallen Fury.

"No one hurts Sakura-chan!" growled the intimate voice.

"What does it matter to you?! You're a tool!" yelled the Fury.

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!" shouted the angry voice.

Sakura's mind went working again. She looked over to where she supposedly fell. "Naruto . . .?"

* * *

There's the 2nd! plz tell me if you find any grammatical errors!!!!


	3. Sakura Haruno: The Helios

Yo!!!! 3rd chap is up!! (is anybody even reading this?) anyway . . . . . . . . . . . . in this chapter Naruto is shown and Sakura learns more about herself. THANK U 2 THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!

**Irises Cruel Bloody Rain**

**Queen Sakura Haruno**

**Chikane-AnnaOnodera**

* * *

He looked completely different from his normal physical appearence. The irises in his eyes weren't dodger blue; they were steel blue-gray. Sakura was able to see a tornado raging in them. His hair was ivory instead of blonde. His shirt was also ivory and the corners of it went down. His pants were dirty brown.

Naruto dashed toward the Fury that flew higher out of his reach. He stopped below Fury and looked up. The Fury kept flying higher. Naruto jumped up toward with incredible speed.

"That speed is unbelievable." Sakura awed.

"I think by now you figured out that Naruto isn't a normal teenage boy you see ev'ryday." Ino guessed.

"No DUH! He looks COMPLETELY different! What's going on?!" Sakura yelled pointing to Naruto.

Naruto hit the Fury with an uppercut to jaw. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!" A clone appeared behind Naruto facing the opposite direction. Naruto jumped off the clones back and hovered over the Fury. The clone poofed to smoke. He adjusted his right leg up and kicked the Fury in the face. The Fury lost control of its body and started to fall.

"Naruto isn't an ordinary human. In fact, none of us are; especially you, Sakura. We're all half-bloods or demigods." Ino explained.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto dived down after the Fury preparing his A-rank technique. (a/n yes, Chikane-AnnaOnodera, it is rasengan) A small sphere generated on his right hand. It shone a dull gray as a strong wind blew around it, cutting the air.

"Except you, Sakura. You're more than just a half-blood, that's why fiends keep attacking you. You're not a half-god, but you're not a full god either. What you are is . . ." Ino stopped.

The Fury landed on the ground with its belly up. Naruto dived closer to the ground where the Fury was. He thrust his arm forward."- you're a Helios."

"RAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNGAAAANNN!!!!!"

* * *

A huge gust of wind struck Sakura and Ino. Dust floated around them when the wind calmed down preventing them to see.

_sssshhhhhhaaaaaaa_

"Ino!! Naruto!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, over here!!" Ino directed. "Follow me!!"

_'Easier said than done.'_

A small glint caught Sakura's attention. It was a trail of gold dust slithering through the smoke._'What's that?'_ Sakura wanted to follow it, but she knew that she had to meet with Ino and Naruto.

"Sakura, come on!" Ino yelled conducting her.(a/n heh heh. conduct. heh heh Family Guy 'Do I- do I conduct with my penis?' pfft)

"Coming . . " Sakura responded.

After a few minutes searching through the dust, Sakura found Ino and Naruto back to his normal appearance.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura reassured.

"That's good." Ino said.

Naruto turned toward Ino. "Okay, Ino. Release the seal."

"Yea . . ." Ino said. She lifted her index finger up in the air. A small light started to emit from the tip of her finger, clearing the air. Once the dust was gone, Sakura saw a huge circular crater in the ground. _'Did Naruto do that?'_ Light kept shining from Ino's finger and the crater returned to flat ground as if it was restoring the area.(a/n refer to Shakugan no SHANA MANGA)

"Done," Ino said. "Now to release the seal." The red barrier around them began to sink in the ground.

"Aa- It's sinking?" Sakura said confused.

The light on Ino's finger began to grow brighter, blinding Sakura. She shielded her eyes with her hands.

* * *

"She survived another one of our attacks. It won't be long until they teach her to defend for herself."

"Stupid hazes. They always ruin everything."

"When will be the next attack?"

"When she goes on a quest. And for that to happen I need you to steal something."

* * *

"Wha-What?" The world around Sakura was the same, as if the battle with the Fury never occurred. People around her were walking casually. "They didn't notice anything?"

"Sakura . . ." Ino said getting her attention. "Let's get out of here. It's time for us to go."

"Go where?" Sakura asked.

"To another world Sakura-chan! From now on you'll live differently! Come on!" Naruto said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind the bushes.

"A-Hey!! What's behind there?" Sakura asked.

"The door." Ino answered following them.

"The . . . door?" Sakura mused.

They ended up in a forest with moss, trees, vines etc. In the depth of the forest was a huge door enthralled with vines. In the center was a seal that looked like a pointy "I". It shone colors of the rainbow. Naruto put his hand over the seal and wind started to form on his palm. The shine of the seal stayed on green. The door opened a little.

"I unlocked it. Are you ready, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked back.

"You're going to live in another world, Sakura." Ino answered for Naruto.

"Okay . . . ?" Sakura responded.

Naruto opened the door. "Time to go the Immaculate World." The door gave out a bright light.(a/n lots of light . . .) They went through.

* * *

"She's within the walls of our world. For now, she'll be safe."

"Who brought her?"

"That Elemental Haze; Naruto Uzumaki. And the Asteria; Yamanaka Ino."

"Let's introduce ourselves. Whadd'ya think she'll do when she sees you?"

"I don't care."

"Show some respect. After all, she's a Helios."

"Never thought one would actually be born."

* * *

Sakura stepped forward. Her eyes widened. Everywhere she looked she saw Satyrs and Centaurs. In nearby pools were Quinotaurs. She walked on a square plaza with bushes and flowers near the paths. In the center was a giant white star design on the ground and a fountain in the middle of it. Leaning on the border of the fountain was a man.

His irises were magnolia, his skin was white, had long hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore a dark blue shirt with two belts around it. His pants were a slightly lighter blue than his shirt that cut up a little at the end. He stood up in front of Sakura.

"Good morning, Haruno-sama. My name is Hyuuga Neji, one of the five elemental hazes. Welcome to Emerald City. You'll be living in this city. I'm here to escort you to the Gran Kiltias Anastasis." Neji said bowing before her.

"Ha-Haruno-sama?! Just call me Sakura!" She reddened.

"I can't. I have to show my respect to you, especially since you're a Helios." He answered.

"What's up with this Helios thingy? I don't get it." Sakura said.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's just follow him." Ino confirmed.

"Ino. Sakura-chan. I have to go. See you later." Naruto excused himself.

"We should get going." Neji advised.

The crowd walked forward past the fountain on the gray path towards a temple-thingy. Along the sides of the path were pools where Quinotaurs swam. During the walk Ino explained what's happening.

"There are celestial gods that prevail in this world's order. There are good gods and bad gods. We're the good. We fight fiends like the Fury Naruto destroyed." Ino stated.

"How about Minotaurs? I was attacked by one." Sakura commended.

"They're evil. Hmm . . . How'd you survive?" Ino buzzed.

"I was saved by . . . Sasuke-sama." Sakura remarked.

"You were saved by Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. I want to meet him again. I never thanked him properly." Sakura said thinking about Sasuke.

"You'll be able to meet him again. But instead of thinking about him we have to tell you about your situation. Anyway, the reason they attacked you is because of your birth." Ino explained

"My . . . birth?" Sakura quizzed.

"Yeah. You see, your parents aren't normal either. Your parents are gods." Ino asserted.

"Huh? But they died in a fire!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, they didn't. Your parents are Greek gods: Apollo; God of the sun or light, music, healing, prophecy, and poetry and Hemera; Goddess of Daylight.(a/n n they aren't a couple but they are in my story) The evil knew the fire wouldn't kill your parents, but they wanted to kill you. They want to kill you because of the potential you have as a Helios."

"My parents . . . are Gods?" Sakura astonished.

"Yup, but since Hemera is only a Primordial Deity (God) you're not a full god, just a little more than half. A Half-blood or a Demigod is a child born from a God and a mortal. We need to name people like you, so we call you a Helios." Sakura's eyes widened.

_'That's what the Fury meant.'_

"That's why we really respect you. Right now, you're the only Helios. You're extremely rare."

Sakura looked over at Neji in front of her._ 'Is that why he called me -sama?'_

"We're here." Neji said.

In front of Sakura and Ino was a palace. Sakura advanced on the stairs prior to the archway at the top.

* * *

okay there's the 3rd chap(who's reading this?) in the next chap the gran kiltias anastasis will explain more things and people will be introduced. Don't forget to read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera. again what is AU and R&R 


	4. Out With The Old and In With The New

Another chap is up and i had to cut it short because my sister took my last page of the notebook. grr . . . Oh well!!! Thank u 4 the reviews! It means a lot to a newbie at fanfics! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Even though this is in the Naruto category there will be no guarantee that I'll put all the Naruto characters in it like Chouji and yea. But in this fanfic there are ideas I got from various Manga/Books/Games an I have to put that stuff in. I'm still clueless about AU so please help and i also found out Fluff and I don't know what that is either; poor cluless me . . . Thank you to all those who reviewed:

**Chikane-AnnaOnodera**

**Queen Sakura Haruno**

**Irises Cruel Bloody Rain**

**Bloody Sakura Blossom**

**CherryBlossoms016**

**fruitsbasketangel**

**and Coscat**

Disclaimer: Naruto shall only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!!

* * *

_Ccrreeeaaaakk_

The doors opened before them. Neji walked inside followed by Sakura and Ino. It was a wide and tall room with a long red carpet in the center. The red carpet extended to an old man sitting in a chair. He had white long hair and was a little bald on the top of his head. He wore a long robe with formal designs on it. The three approched him.

"Gran Kiltias Anastasis, I've escorted the Helios" Neji said.

Sakura glanced at Ino who gave her hand movements to go foward. She was hesitant about talking to a man that looked like he was dead, but eventually gave in.

"Umm . . ." Sakura's words never came.

"So, you're the Helios?" a voice echoed through the room. Ino and Neji never moved from their spots, but Sakura looked around the room.

"Don't be alarmed." the voice spoke. "I am Gran Kiltias Anastasis; watcher of Emerald City."

Sakura turned back at the presumed dead man.

"I am able to speak telepathically in this room. It is hard for me to speak sometimes so in order to communicate with others I say it in my mind." He clarified.

"Uh, hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. May I ask why I was brought here?" Sakura questioned.

"Emerald City is the largest city here in the Immaculate world. It's famous for its foremost institute for mythical and magical research. It's inhabitants are satyrs, centuars, martyrs, vampires and demigods. And, of course, you. You'll be living in this world as the only Helios. Naturally, fiends would go after and hunt you frequently. But there's nothing to worry about because no fiend can come into this world unless someone from the inside summons it. So you are safe. You'll be able to get adapted here at Emerald City for it has what you'ld find in you're previous world. I've talked to the senate and they agreed that you'll be attending the academy here. We've also chosen who you'll be living with during your stay here in Emerald City. You'll be living with a man addressed as Uchiha Sasuke. That's all I have to tell you; you may go know." He informed.

A blush streaked Sakura's face. _'I'm going to be living with Sasuke-sama? To live with Sasuke-sama is . . . To live with Sasuke-sama is . . . To live with Sasuke-sama is . . .'_

"Unbelieveable," Ino grinned. "So Sakura, how do feel about it?"

"I feel light headed." Sakura gave Ino a weak smile.

"Typical Sakura." Ino said shaking her head. "Come on, stop day dreaming and let's get you registered into the academy."

"Mmmm . . . okay. Bye." Sakura waved goodbye to Neji and Anastasis.

Ino and Sakura descended down the stairs outside the temple.

"Where exactly are we going Ino?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to get you registered into Imperial Academy, but I have to show you something first." Ino ascertained.

They approached a circular projection. It was like a pop-up page levatating above the ground that shone bright blue.

"This is a Haridan.**(1) **It's a crystal-like projection of the city its in. Like a 3D map. If you're going to be living here you've at least gotta know this." Ino explained. Sakura looked into the Haridan. Emerald City's architecture stood up.

"Okay time to get you registered. The school's this way Sakura!" Ino beamed."Hmm . . . There's a pastry shop! Let's go get some!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the pastry shop. It was an open shop that had no doors that already had a familiar buying their bread.

"Hinata?!" Sakura was startled.

"H-hello Sakura. Ino. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"We were going to register Sakura to Imperial Academy and decided to stop by to get something in here." Ino explained.

"You c-could take a couple of mine." Hinata offered. "I ordered a pastry called baby cakes. I've heard they were really good so I decided to get some."

Hinata gave Sakura and Ino a baby cake. Both popped it in their mouths.

"Delicious!" Ino smiled.

"It's really good! Thank you!" Sakura praised.

"Your welcome. You should get going to the academy." Hinata advised.

"Okay. See you later, Hinata!" Sakura said heading out the store with Ino.

"Hey Ino. While I'm living here, what about Kaibara. Won't it be weird to be absent for the rest of the year?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh! Well . . ., in the real world your existence will start to fade, as if you never attended the school. Same goes for your apartment. It'll be like no one ever lived there." Ino cleared up.

"What about all my stuff in there?! I still want it!" Sakura yelled.

"It'll be sent to Sasuke's house later today. So don't worry so much." Ino smirked "Everything will be all right."

* * *

Infront of Sakura looked more like an open mansion instead of a highschool. Prior to the front of the school was a large iron gate. 

"Headmaster's prob'ly in the garden." Ino guessed "Follow me."

Sakura followed Ino through the corridors of the school. With each turn they made, Sakura was more and more amazed. After wandering around the school, Ino led Sakura to a large garden with bloom from bushes and roses to vines that hung from above. In the middle of the garden stood a man.

"Headmaster, were here to register Sakura Haruno." Ino said.

"Very well." The man said turning around. "I'm the headmaster of Imperial Academy. You're the Helios, Sakura Haruno, I presume."

His skin was tan and his black hair reached his shoulders. His clothing was formal like Anastasis' except it wasn't a robe.

"Oh! Uh . . . Yes! I wish to attend this school." Sakura requested.

"Don't worry. I already have you registered in. I just need to know what you're extra class'll be." He said.

"Extra class?" Sakura buzzed.

"That's right, you're extra class! It's something other than basic school teachings; something extra. But there's only two left to choose from: Magic Circles or a Dragon Knight." He said.

"Well . . . I don't think I'll do any good with dragons so I'll take Magic Circles. What's it about?" Sakura asked.

"Magic Circles are exotic curvaceous drawings that enact multifaroius enchantments. Generally, it's like the ability to use magic by drawing circles with a unique pattern." He explained.

"Thank god for that last sentence; I thought I'd never understand." Sakura told Ino. "Okay, sure. Thank you for your time."

"Excellent! I hope you'll enjoy our illustrious student body. You start your first day tomorrow. Don't worry about trying to introduce to everyone today. Tomorrow's a better time when everyone's in the same place instead of searching the whole city.You should be settled in your living quarters." He advised.

Sakura nodded."All right."

Sakura and Ino headed out the gate of Imperial Academy. They headed out to the on place Sakura would be living: Sasuke's house.

So, Ino. Where is Sasuke's house?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Well it's just right over there." She replied.

* * *

there goes the 4th chapter. sorry it's so short. I promise to write more in the next. Bye Bye 4 now!!! **(1)**refer to Shakugan no SHANA 


	5. What's in Sasuke's Halls!

Heyyyaaaaaa Everyone!! This chapter kinda ends like the last chapter, but that's because trying to fix it well take me forever and yeah; writer's gap . . . Thank u 2 those who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: NARUTO is Kishimoto's sensei's!!

* * *

Chapter 5

The house looked like a bunch of ghosts went through it and just left to rot.

"Pretty gloomy, don't you think?" Ino guessed.

"Y- Yeah." Sakura answered.

"Hmm . . . ah! Look Sakura, your things are already there!" Ino pointed to two boxes in front of Sasuke's door.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it." Sakura said inspecting them.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Sakura. Hope you survive at Sasuke's house." Ino said before leaving. "Meet me at the gates of the academy in the morning."

"All right, bye Ino." Sakura said waving to her friend as she left.

Sakura approached the 'house' with caution. _'I wonder if he's already home.'_

"Sasuke-sama, Are you inside? The Gran Kiltias Anastasis told me to live with you so . . . if you're in there please open the door." Sakura said knocking on the door.

The door slid open. In front of Sakura stood the Uchiha prodigy. He gave her a cold stare.

"Aah- Sasuke-sama! It's nice of you to let me live in your house. If it's okay with you can you help me bring my things inside?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke picked up one of the boxes and went inside. Sakura did the same and followed.

They went up some stairs onto the second floor. There was a wide hall with doors on each side. Sasuke set Sakura's things down in front of one.

"This is your room. Straight across is your bathroom and just down the hall is my room. If you need anything just ask me." He explained.

"Thank you." Sakura said. "Um . . . Sasuke-sama?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke listened.

"If you want me to do things around the house, I'd be happy to. And if you have rules you want me to follow, just tell me." She smiled.

"You can clean the house everyday for your stay here. I don't have any rules for you as long as you don't do anything extreme." He said.

"Okay! I'll do what you say, Sasuke-sama." She beamed. "And thank you for before. When you saved me from the Minotaur."

". . . Yeah. Just get your things out and put them where you need them." He said walking to his room.

"Goodnight Sasuke-sama." Sakura said.

"Hn."

'_Sounds like he doesn't like talking much when he doesn't have to.''_

Sakura slid the door open and walked into the room. There was a dresser with a mirror attached, a bed with no sheets, and a window next to the bed veiled by a curtain. Sakura got her belongings out and put them on the dresser/bathroom. After that she folded her clothed in her dresser and fixed the bed sheets.

"Okay, that seems right." Sakura said finishing up. "All I have to do is freshen up and head straight to bed."

She grabbed her sleeping clothes from her dresser and headed toward the bathroom. After she was done in the bathroom Sakura settled on top of the bed.

'_Hanako-san, everything happened so suddenly, but I'm sure I'll get used to it because I have Sasuke-sama with me. And of course, you'll be watching over me . . . or have you already forgotten everything about me?' _The pink-haired beauty fell into slumber.

_knock_

A loud knock is heard on Sakura's door.

"Eehh . . .?" Sakura lazily pushed herself up from her sleeping position. "Sasuke-sama? Are you there?"

Sakura slumped off her bed and walked to her door. Beyond the paper of the shoji door was a tall shadow. She opened the door revealing the waiting figure.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura looked in the hall and nothing was there. "Was I imagining things again? Hmm . . . whatever."

Sakura headed back to her bed ignoring the disturbance.

* * *

"I've placed Sakura Haruno in your class. Teach her well, after all, she is the Helios."

"Yes. I will see that she's trained to her full potential."

""I'm sure that you will. Just try not to forget her, Shirotsuki."

* * *

"I'm gonna be late!" panicked the naïve teenager.

Sakura hastily got her things ready, slammed the door shut, and sprinted towards the academy.

'_Uuggghh!! I'll be late for my first day at the academy! I hope Ino's still waiting for me.'_

Sakura found the school from the path Ino showed her. The front gates were open for students to come in. Waiting on the side was Ino with an annoyed expression her face.

"What took you so long, Sakura?! I've been waiting here forever y'know!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry! I guess I sorta overslept." Sakura said using an excuse.

"Never mind. Headmaster told me to give you these. It's your schedule and two maps. One for the academy and one for the city." Ino said handing Sakura the three items. "If you get stumped getting to your first class follow me. We have first and second period together." (a/n First and second period classes are the same)

"All right. Let's get going then." Sakura said.

"Okay. The classroom isn't too far and the bell should ring soon." Ino said leading Sakura through the school.

Ino showed Sakura "this" about the students and "that" about the teachers during their walk to class.

"Uh, Ino? Can I ask you something?" Sakura requested.

"Huh? . . . Sure, what is it?" Ino listened.

"Do you know what time Sasuke-sama comes to school? I was so hyped up about getting to school on time I forgot about him." Sakura explained scratching the back of her head.

"Well,-from what I heard- he comes before the gates open and that's REALLY early." Ino said.

"Really?! Why would he do that?!" Sakura buzzed.

"Who knows? Maybe he's a morning person." Ino guessed.

'_Sasuke-sama . . .? A morning person . . .?' _Sakura faced the ground with a disturbed expression.

"Gosh Sakura, I was just being sarcastic!" Ino said.

"Wha?! Don't joke around about something like that!" Sakura yelled.

"pbft . . ." Ino laughed.

"Hhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmm . . . Hmph!" Sakura faced the opposite direction.

"27" read a small sign on a wall next to the classroom door.

"School's about to start, so let's go inside." Ino told Sakura.

They entered the room as Sakura closed the behind her with a slight _'chak'_. In the far corner of the room was the teacher slouching at his desk. His hair was silver that spiked to the side and wore a mask that covered the lower portion of his face. On his for head he wore a thin headband that covered his left eye. In his hands was an orange book that had the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

'

"There's the bell," He put the book away and looked to Sakura. "You must be the new student, Sakura Haruno a.k.a. The Helios."

'_Hhhmmm . . . this could be interesting. I've never been a 'The'.'_

"Aah . . .! Yes, that's me!" Sakura confirmed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi Hatake, your teacher for first and second period." He said greeting her with a covered smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." Sakura greeted back.

"Don't get too comfortable around him!! He's a pervert!!!" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Really?! He seems pretty normal . . ."Sakura whispered back.

"There's evidence right there!" Ino warned pointing to the book Kakashi put down. "That book if for perverts!! Icha Icha Paradise! You have to be a certain age just to read it!!!"

"Why'd you mention it like that? It almost sounds like you WANT to read it." Sakura smirked.

" . . . !! Gah! . . . Well! . . . It's just tha-! . . ." Ino blushed.

"Gosh Ino, I was just being sarcastic!" Sakura said.

"All right, settle down. The students will be coming soon now that school has started so I want you to do something for me Sakura. Can you stay up here until I introduce you to the class?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? . . . sure." Sakura answered.

"Excellent. They should be coming soon so you won't have to wait long." He said.

After about a couple minutes everyone entered the class and sat in their seats. Ino decided to leave Sakura and sit down in her's. Sakura saw lots of people coming in the class, as well as Sasuke.

'_Sasuke-sama!! So he has the same class too!'_

Whispers were heard from the center of the class saying,

"Who's she?"

"She a new student?"

"Why's her hair pink?"

"Is it natural?"

Sakura began to sweat.

'_Uuurrrrrrrggg!! How much longer do I have to stay here?!'_

After what seemed forever to Sakura, Kakashi finally decided to take over the situation.

"Class, here with me is Sakura Haruno. She is a Helios . . . and a new student here. You'll be able to introduce yourselves later." He explained. "Sakura, there's an empty desk over there next to Sasuke." Kakashi directed Sakura to the empty desk.

'_Ah! Sasuke-sama!!'_

Sakura sat her desk with relief while girls stared at her with weak veen.

"Sasuke-sama, how was your day so far?" Sakura asked bringing up a conversation.

"Hn." He (intelligently) replied.

"Well, how do you like this school?" She tried again.

"Aa." He answered.

"Sasuke-sama you need to talk more." She muttered just loud enough for the Uchiha to hear.

He stared at her with boredom. Sakura sighed.

'_Actually I wanted to ask him when I saw him again. Sasuke-sama, . . . Are you a morning person?'_

* * *

_**LUNCH/5**__**th**__** period**_

Sakura headed toward the lunch area trying to get accustomed to her new school, but all attempts at anything must fail.

"Helios-sama!" Suck-up number 1.

"Helios . . . I'm glad to see you in good spirits today." Suck-up number 2.

"Oh, Sakura-sama." Suck-up number 3.

"Sakura-sama." Suck-up number 4.

"Oh, Helios-sama!!" Suck-up number 5.

"Oh my, Helios-sama." Suck-up number 6.

"AARRRGGHHH!! ENOUGH!!" Sakura demanded.

_Silence_

"Sakura?! What good is it to shout out like that?!!?" Ino questioned.

Sakura turned around to see Ino. She bared the expression of a confused and annoyed pig.

"cheese . . . Never mind! Just follow me!" Ino ordered.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her through the lunch area.

"What is this, Ino?! I just got here and it's "Helium this" and "Princess Sakura" that!!" Sakura yelled.

"It's "Helios". And they never addresses you as "princess"." Ino corrected. "They just wanna get on your good side so just try to ignore them."

"Yeah, like that's gonna be easy." Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." Ino said. "Anyway, I wanna introduce you to some people."

"Mmm? . . ." Sakura looked up a little interested.

After walking through a crowd of stunned students Ino arrived at her table.

"Here we are!" Ino told Sakura.

Sitting on a circular table was group of people three of which Sakura already knew.(a/n Naruto Hinata Sasuke r the 3 people she knows)

"You must be Sakura-sama." One of them said.

"What?! Okay, before I even start liking you, don't call me "Sakura-sama". It's Sakura." Sakura said.

"All right, Sakura. Sorry 'bout that. I should introduce myself properly now. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He said.

Kiba had spiky brown hair with red triangular tattoos under his eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants. Sitting in his lap was a small white dog.

"And my friend Akamaru." He said pointing to the dog on his lap. "I guess you already know Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata so I'll introduce you to everyone else."

* * *

And meg was here (: haha . Gabby makes me laugh . and Gerald just said something about juggling (: okay . so I guess I should go now . k byeeeeeeeeeeee !(: Don't 4get 2 read fanfics from Chikane-AnnaOnodera 


	6. Welcome to Imperial Academy!

Hey everyone!! Srry it took so long to update ; But the sixth chapter is here!! Plz review

Disclaimer: I only have an addiction to manga and j-pop

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why should you introduce Sakura?! I wanna do that!!" Naruto shot up from his chair.

"Baka Naruto! Why do you have to yell?!" Kiba said.

"troublesome . . . Just let him Kiba or he'll be ranting the whole lunch." One of the guys on the table said.

"Fine, whatever." Kiba sighed

"All right!!!" Naruto cheered as he went up to Sakura.

"Okay, at the table the one that looks like an emo prep is Shino . . ."Naruto said pointing to Shino.

Shino never looked up and always had sunglasses on. He wore a dull green sweater with the hood over his head, a black shirt with a high collar and black pants that cuffed at the end.

". . . right there is Chouji . . ."

Chouji had long brown hair and spirals on his cheeks. He wore a red shirt with armor plates on it and small black pants. He was munching on a bag of chips with two more on the table.

". . . next to Chouji is Shikamaru . . ."

Shikamaru had a bored expression oh his face. Obviously not really excited to meet Sakura. His hair was in a spiky ponytail. Not much about him. Just wore casual clothing.

(a/n meh, his chuunin vest wouldn't work wit me :p)

". . . the one with bushy eyebrows is Lee . . ."

Lee had a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows. Anything stranger about him was his green jumpsuit.

". . . and there's Tenten. Both Tenten and Lee are in a higher grade." Naruto finished.

Tenten had two buns in her hair resembling a panda ears. She wore a Chinese styled shirt and small pants that poofed a little.

"It is an honor to meet you, Sakura-san!" Lee said as Naruto went back to his seat.

"Same here." Chouji said between bites.

'_. . . as long as it's not "sama" I guess I could live with it.'_

Sakura and Ino pulled out two empty chairs and sat down at the table.

"hmm . . .? Do you guys know someone named Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. Headmaster said he wanted and sat down at the table.

"hmm . . .? Do you guys know someone named Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. Headmaster said he wanted to speak with him during lunch." Tenten answered.

"Do you know why?"

"Unfortunately no, but I know it has something to do with you, Sakura." Tenten said.

". . . okay? . . ." Sakura said.

During lunch Naruto told fake stories about himself with him being the hero while they all ate. Everyone except Hinata ignored him.

"Hey, Ino. You know how my extra class is magic, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yea." Ino answered not looking up from her food.

"What about yours?"

"My class? Well, I'm an Asteria, so I take classes for Asterias." Ino shrugged.

"What's an Asteria?" Sakura asked again.

"When we go into battle with the enemy Asterias make a shield called a "fuzetsu" around us. It's like another dimension cut off from the world outside. Inside, time stands still and only we and the chaos (Minotaur, fury etc.) can move inside. When the battles done, if there's any damage inside, we can fix it, as if the battle never happened. We also deactivate the fuzetsu." Ino explained.

"Oh, you mean like that big shield that warped around us when we were at the park?" Sakura said.

"Yep."

'_Ino must be really important during battle if she fixes things . . .'_

**

* * *

**

**8****th**** period**

"Welcome to Advanced Magic. My name is Shirotsuki. I will be your teacher for this period." Shirotsuki welcomed Sakura.

"Advanced?" Sakura questioned.

'_I just got here and I'm already in Advanced Magic? I feel like I'm pitied on . . .'_

"Is this where I learn magic circles?" Sakura asked.

"That is correct." He said.

"Alright. When does class start?"

"Before we start class I have to tell you something. Magic circles are powerful; only used in battle. The only reason for these classes is so we can defeat chaos. Sometimes teachers may ask you to fight each other for practice, but other than to protect yourself and defeat the enemy, this is not to be trifled with. Do you understand?" he warned.

"Y-yeah." Sakura gulped.

'_I better watch myself.'_

"Because what were teaching you is for combat your clothes must be easy to move in. In other words, we have clothes for you that is supposed to be worn here everyday. Like a school uniform. You'll look more like a magic user if you wear it. My assistant will be here any minute to hand it to you." Shirotsuki said.

"Excuse me, I've brought the clothes. You never told me about this new student, Master. Who is it?" a female voice was heard.

"Right on time." Shirotsuki smiled.

A woman entered the room from a separate door. Her eyes and hair were crimson. She wore a black top and skirt with a white pointy hat and robe. She was holding a few pieces of clothes. Sakura looked pass Shirotsuki taking a slight glance toward the woman.

"Hanako-san?!!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh! Hello Sakura-chan. It's nice to see you." Hanako greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked walking up to her.

"Hanako-san is a magician here and researches Homunculi. One of the friendliest people here. She also helps with the flowers around the school." Shirotsuki answered. (a/n "Hana" means "flower")

"Homunculi?" Sakura buzzed.

"Homunculi are a living weapon created during the last war. Hanako-san is one of the researchers here. We plan to use Homunculi to gain more power over chaos, but the human form is especially hard. We even have a whole lab devoted to Homunculi and they haven't even gotten close. That's why she's researching it. To find out what's wrong." He explained.

"If you've never even gotten close then researching for it must be a lot of work!" Sakura worried.

"Nothing to worry about. I really enjoy researching so it's no problem. You should be worrying more about yourself Sakura." Hanako said.

"Huh?"

"Starting today you'll be learning more about magic circles. Make a slight mistake in drawing one and the magic could go haywire so you better be careful. Oh, and you'll be wearing this tomorrow." She handed the clothes to Sakura.

The clothes Sakura were to wear everyday was a green robe, small white shorts, and a bright pink shirt. (to know more of what it looks like go to my profile page and click on the hyperlink "Hibiki's Magic")

"Wow!!" Sakura spread the robe across her body.

"It suits you. It goes well with your hair and eyes." Hanako complimented.

"You're gonna have to wear that to class tomorrow, Sakura. Remember that." Shirotsuki said.

"Right, I won't forget."

"Very well, put that away in your bag and we can start class." Shirotsuki told her.

"Okay." Sakura said doing what she was told.

When Sakura came back Shirotsuki handed her a large wooden stick and led her outside. Once there, he told her to draw a magic circle on the ground while the other students drew magic circles nearby.

**

* * *

****School ends . . .**

A scruffed up Sakura waited at the gates of the school for her friends. Her clothes were dirty, her skin was scratched, and her eyes looked really weary.

"Hey,Sakura!! How'd it go with magic circles?!!" Ino ran up to Sakura and saw that she was limping. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sakura answered.

**XOXOXOXO**

**ADVANCED MAGIC**

_First attempt: nothing happened_

_Second Attempt: explosion_

_Third attempt: got a tree on fire_

**XOXOXOXO**

Sakura noticed that while students were exiting the school, some were entering at the same time.

"Huh? Why are there so many people going back inside? School's already ended." Sakura said.

"Oh yea. Well, Imperial Academy is attended by two classes; Day Class and Night Class. Only thing different is that the night class consists entirely of vampires." Ino explained.

"WHAT?!!" Sakura yelled. "What if they try to suck our blood?!"

"They won't do that. Nothing to be too over-excited about. In fact, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Anko-sensei are all part vampire themselves." Ino said.

"Ehh? I feel like I've been deceived." Sakura pouted.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, Sakura!!" Ino said waving as she headed toward her house.

"Bye Ino." Sakura said as she walked the opposite way.

'_I wonder if Sasuke-sama is already home'_

Sakura arrived at the house in a few minutes. She saw Sasuke descending the stairs.

"Remember that you have to make breakfast, lunch and dinner whenever necessary and you have to clean around the house for your stay here." He reminded.

"Ah- yes. I'll get started on dinner right away!" Sakura said. "What would you like, Sasuke-sama?"

"As long as it's good." He said going back up the stairs.

"Okay. How 'bout I make spaghetti?" Sakura suggested.

" . . . Make sure there's lots of tomato sauce on mine." Sasuke said.

"All right. I'll make sure of that."

As Sakura grabbed some noodles and put some in boiling water she began to clean around the house a little. When the spaghetti was finally done with tomato sauce on Sasuke's plate she set them both on the table and called him down for dinner.

"Sasuke-sama!! Dinner's ready!"

Sasuke walked down the stairs toward the kitchen where his tomato sauce was waiting. He sat down and took a bite from the spaghetti.

"Is it good?" Sakura asked.

" . . . yea." Sasuke answered silently. This made Sakura smile.

* * *

After dinner Sakura cleared the table, washed the dishes, and got ready for bed.

She lifted up her blanket and lay under it.

After a few hours of sleeping a loud knock was heard Sakura's door.

"Wha . . .? Again . . .?" Sakura said groggily. "Is it you, Sasuke-sama?"

Sakura slumped off her bed and walked toward the door. She slid open the door that revealed a dark hall. It cloaked anyone who was there. Sakura looked closely in the dark and saw two bright red eyes.

* * *

There's the six chappy 4 ya!! Don't 4get 2 read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera!!


	7. As The Elemental Haze!

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo chap 7 up!! Enjoy!!

Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji's day: went to a teen party with lots of teenagers and i was really scared of them. and bored. played frisbee wit my little brother to pass the time. i turned my head to fast and got a whiplash . . . WOOPS!!

Dissclaimah: yea . . . Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's and what not . . .

* * *

"Sa-"

Sakura fell to the ground. The bright eyes snared her movement.

"Sasuke--. . ." Sakura muttered.

Just like the Minotaur, it came closer.

"No . . . Sasuke-sama! . . ." Sakura managed to speak. Every time she said 'Sasuke-sama' her voice grew louder until she eventually came screaming his name.

"Sasuke-sama!!!"

A loud _slam _was heard at the end of the hall. The lights turned on and Sasuke rushed toward Sakura. Sakura felt safer in his presence. She noticed that whatever was in front of her was gone now.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked getting straight to the point.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama. I-I don't really know. All I saw we're bright red eyes . . ." Sakura explained.

After hearing what she said, Sasuke faced toward the stairs, as if he knew something was there.

"Stop hiding and come out."

Hiding behind the stairs was the creature Sakura encountered. Its appearance resembled muck like a weasel. It had black skin showing from its belly, chest, feet, and the bottom half of its face. On its arms were knife-like hairs.

"A weasel? I'm gonna die?!!" Sakura panicked. (a/n In Japanese mythology weasels represent bad luck and death)

"Shut up. That's my "comrade"." Sasuke said getting.

" . . . Comrade?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have to make sure you've settled down." Sasuke extended his hand toward Sakura.

"Okay . . ." Sakura grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"Follow me downstairs."

Sakura did as she was told and followed Sasuke down the stairs. She glanced over at the weasel as it gave her an impartial stare.

Once they were downstairs Sasuke told Sakura to sit down on the couch while he prepared her a glass of water. After a few seconds Sakura was handed her water and she began to drink it slowly.

After a few sips Sakura rested the glass on her lap. "Sasuke-sama, why do you have a weasel in your house?" she asked blankly.

"It's because I'm an Elemental Haze."

"Elemental . . . Haze . . .?"

"Yes. Whenever there is war, Elemental Hazes are reborn with one of the five Elements: Wind, Ice, Fire, Water, and Thunder. I was born with Ice. As an Elemental Haze we are able to use our selected element in battle as an advantage."

"Do . . . you mean like how defeated that Minotaur? I remember that you turned it into ice."

"Correct."

" . . . Sasuke-sama you said five elements. Does that mean there are four more Elemental Hazes with the elements?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What else is there about the Elemental Hazes?"

"We are bound with a god spirit that will tell us what to do whenever necessary and an Occuria: spiritual creatures that aid us during battle."

"What are yours?"

"My god spirit is Ares, and that . . ." Sasuke pointed to the weasel sitting on the stairs. "That is my Occuria."

'_Ares? Does he mean the voice that came out of nowhere when he saved me?'_

Sasuke looked at the clock that hung from the wall. "It's getting late. You should go back to sleep. Don't worry about the weasel; it won't hurt you."

"Ah, okay. Let me just wash this cup first an-"

"Leave it in the sink. I'll wash it in the morning." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura was shocked by this. "Okay . . ."

Sakura placed the glass in the sink and left it in like Sasuke said. She went upstairs and noticed that Sasuke was still standing in the living room.

"Sasuke-sama? Aren't you gonna go to sleep?" Sakura asked.

"I'll . . . stay here a bit longer." He answered.

"Okay, well, goodnight."

". . . Yeah."

Sakura continued going up the stairs passing the weasel. Expecting something to happen, Sakura watched it closely as she walked by. It did nothing and stood there as Sakura sighed in relief.

Sakura headed back to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Maybe I should keep this . . ." Sakura thought out loud. 

Sakura stood in front of her mirror wearing her required clothes. After fixing her robe around her neck she straightened out her long pink hair over it. _'I wonder what the others will say.'_

When she was done she grabbed her bag, headed out the house, and walked towards the academy.

When Sakura arrived at the school she saw Ino waiting like she did before.

"Hey Sakura, you're earlier this time. What's with the robe?" Ino asked.

"The robe? Oh, umm . . . Master Shirotsuki wanted me to wear this at school, so . . ."

"Really? It looks good on you."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

**Lunch**

"I-I like your clothes, Sakura." Hinata complimented.

"Thank you, Hinata." Sakura smiled.

"So you really have to wear that to school everyday?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, but I'm not complaining."

"I guess not. Anyway, let's go eat our lunches with the guys; it's a lot more fun with them."

"All right."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten carried their lunches across the lunch area to eat with "the guys". When they arrived Naruto immediately noticed them.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata! Do you wanna eat with us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied taking a seat at the large table.

"na-Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata blushed.

"Hinata, you can sit next to me. Kiba is stupid to sit with." Naruto insulted.

"Naruto. . . I can hear you." Kiba said.

"I'm saying it so you can hear it!" Naruto argued as he blew a raspberry at Kiba.

Kiba just sighed. He didn't want to stir Naruto's temper any longer. Kiba moved one seat over.

"Hinata, there's a spot for you." Naruto said.

"o-okay. . ." Hinata said meekly as she walked over the seat.

"How come they invite Sakura and Hinata but not us?" Ino scoffed.

"Ah, come on Ino. Just sit down at the table." Sakura said.

"All right. Let's go Tenten." Ino said as they both sat down at the table.

As lunch went on everyone enjoyed the conversations that randomly started.

"Sasuke-sama, last night you were talking about Elemental Hazes. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Elemental Haze? If you wanted to know more about that you should've asked me Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay then, Naruto. Can you tell me about the Elemental Hazes?"

"Heh. Well I can tell you that just like Sasuke, I'm an Elemental Haze as well."

"You are?"

"Yep. I was born with the wind element. The other Elemental Hazes are Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru."

"What element do they have?"

"Fire." Kiba said.

"Water." Neji followed.

"Thunder." Shikamaru finished.

"So the five of you are the reborn Elemental Hazes?" Sakura asked.

Kiba answered with a dull. "Yea . . ."

"Then what are your God spirits?" Sakura asked wanting to learn more.

"My god spirit is Dionysus." Naruto said.

"Heh. Mine is Hephaestus, god of fire." Kiba smirked.

"The god spirit I have is Hermes." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Posiedon." Neji said blankly.

"Oh, I see. Can I ask one more?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura-chan."

"What are you're Occurians? Sasuke-sama said his was a weasel."

"I have a fox named Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"A wolf named Shiranui." Kiba said.

"A bird named Sora." Neji said.

"And I have a deer named Shikato." Shikamaru said.

"You have a deer named Shikato, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Yea. He keeps ignoring me." Shikamaru sighed. (a/n the term "Shikato" means "to completely ignore")

"Thank you for telling me. Sorry if you didn't want to answer." Sakura apologized.

"It's no problem . . ." Kiba reassured.

_'I think . . . now that I know more about Sasuke-sama and his friends I'll be a special existence to him.'_

* * *

"Master Shirotsuki." 

"Yea, what is it, Sakura?"

"Can you teach me Magic Circles that will heal from now one?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not? Why are you only interested in healing?" Shirotsuki wondered.

"It's because I didn't do well with what you taught me yesterday and I thought that maybe healing might be better." Sakura explained.

"Very well. Grab a stick and follow me outside."

Sakura one of the large wooden sticks leaning on a nearby wall and followed Shirotsuki. Once they were outside, Shirotsuki grabbed a dead flower on the ground and set it down on the vacant dirt. He asked for Sakura's stick and she gave it to him. About 3 yards from the dead plant he began to draw a magic circle on the dirt. He gave the stick back to Sakura.

"You will be learning healing from now on. You see this magic circle I drew?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"I want you to draw the same exact thing with the dead flower in the middle. If done correctly, the flower should come back to life."

"Okay. I'll start right away." Sakura said walking over to the dead plant.

She examined the magic circle Shirotsuki drew noticing every little detail. When she thought she got the whole circle complete in her mind she began to draw on the ground.

After finishing the last line the plant began to glow a bright green. Its limping posture slowly began to lift up making a new bloomed flower.

Shirotsuki was impressed. "Very good, Sakura."

"Thanks."

While Shirotsuki was congradulating Sakura they never noticed the eyes that watched them from behind the bushes. A large monster leaped out revealing itself to Sakura and Shirotsuki. Its hair was as black as ash, had large claws-fangs like daggers-.

"A Hellhound." Shirotsuki said gaurding Sakura from the beast.

Waiting for the right moment it lunged at Sakura and Shirotsuki for attack. Sakura shut her eyes.

Noticing the attack didn't come Sakura reopened her eyes.

"What the . . ."

The Hellhound was suspended in the air with a bunch of bugs surrounding it.

"It's safe." Shino said.

"Ah- Shino! You saved me?" Sakura was suprised of seeing him there.

"My class wasn't far. My bugs noticed it instantly."

"Thank you, Shino." Sakura was relieved.

"I'm afraid this Hellhound isn't the only thing we should be worrying about." Shirotsuki reminded.

"Huh? What do you mean, Master?" Sakura pondered.

"The only way for this Hellhound to come into this world is if-"

"Is if someone inside summoned it." Sakura finished realizing what it meant.

* * *

okayyyyyyyyyy end of chapter remember 2 review!! Hellhound from the book "The Lightning Thief" REALLY GOOD STORY even though i didn't read all of it . . . 

DONT FORGET TO READ STORIES FROM Chikane-AnnaOnodera


	8. Can I Believe in You So I May Be Strong

8th Chapter!!! Thank you to alll who reviewed:

**fruitsbasketangel**

**Coscat**

**-Kimchi77-**

**Minakui**

**Chikane-AnnaOnodera**

**CherryBlossoms016**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**

**Irises Cruel Bloody Rain**

Shankyoooo for the reviews!! AND i know i should've done this in the last chapter but . . . . yea. the weasel that Sasuke has is the 'Ripper' from Monster Rancher 4. go to my profile and click on the hyperlink 'Ripper' to know what it looks like.

Disclaimer: no one but Masashi Kishimoto-sensei will ever own NARUTO DX

* * *

"Huh? So you think there's a spy?" 

"Of course there's a spy!! If not, then how did that thing get inside?!!"

Sakura and Ino stood infront of the main gates after school. Sakura kept pulling out all the facts until she completely convinced Ino that there IS a spy!!

"All right, I believe you." Ino said putting her hands infront of her defensively. "So who do you think it is?"

"I don't know! But we gotta keep our eyes peeled this spy!! You'll never wh-"

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

The said girl whirled around to see none other than her foster mom running up to her.

"Hanako-san!" Sakura said as she finally caught up to them.

"Sakura-chan! I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lucky for me that Shino saved me."

"That''s a relief. Be careful next time." Hanako warned.

"Don't worry I will." Sakura reassured.

"That's good. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Ino. Bye Hanako-san." Sakura waved goodbye as she left.

"Bye Sakura."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama . . ." Sakura said opening the door to his house. As soon as Sakura walked in Sasuke's Occurian rushed up to her. "Gah!-" Sakura raised her arms infront of her expecting something bad to happen from the weasel, but didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes. The weasel was sniffing her trying to register her scent in its memory. 

"Phew! That was close!" Sakura loosened from her stiff position. "So, you're not going to hurt me?"

The weasel looked up at her. "I guess not." Sakura reached her hand out to pet the weasel.

"What's wrong? I heard a loud noise." Sasuke came down the stairs to see Sakura and his Occurian by the door.

_'The loud noise must've been when I freaked._'

"Nothing's wrong Sasuke-sama. I was just a little scared, but I'm fine now." Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke just scoffed and headed back upstairs. This made Sakura flinch. _'Sasuke-sama!! When there's someone in trouble YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DASH TO THE RESCUE!!!!! NOT JUST WALK OVER TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING LIKE IT'S PART OF A DAILY BASIS AND THEN SHRUG IT OFF LATER!!!!!_

After lecturing Sasuke in her mind Sakura let out a small whine. "Sakura . . ."Sasuke stopped on the stairs. She flinched again._ 'Did he hear me whine?'_

"There's a package for you in the kitchen." he finished.

"A package? For me?" Sakura wondered as Sasuke fully went upstairs. Sakura walked over to the kitchen with the weasel following her from behind. Leaning on the kitchen counter was a large package. It read: TO Sakura FROM Artemis.

"Oba-san?" Sakura grabbed a knife and cut the tape covering the box. Inside was a laminated recurve bow, a quiver of arrows, and two vambrace. "All this for me?" Sakura picked up her new bow out of the box and saw a small note tied to it. Sakura grabbed ofr the piece of paper and ripped it off. She held it close enough so she could read what was on it.

_'Sakura-chan, I just heard that you're no longer in Mortalis. While you're living in Emerald City I brought you something that you may like on our batte against chaos. That bow once belonged to me so take good care of it. I trust that you'll make your father and auntie proud.'_

"Heh, I will." Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Oba-san. I should take these upstairs now-" Sakura turned around to see the vambrace and the arrows being held by the weasel.

"Are . . . you going to help me put these in my room?" Sakura asked.

The weasel replied with a small nod. "All right."

Both Sakura and the weasel ascended the stairs to Sakura's room. _'Sasuke-sama's Occurian is really helpful.'_

After placing everything in Sakura's room, Sakura thanked the weasel as it walked out of her room.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed staring up to the ceiling. Everything was finished he needed to do was finished and he just wanted a little rest before he started training. He sighed. 

"What is it?" Sasuke knew Sakura was hesitating behind his door.

"Umm . . . Sasuke-sama. May I go inside?" Sakura asked opening his door a little.

"Yea."

Sakura walked in Sasuke's room slowly closing the door behind her. "May I sit down with you?"

He nodded.

Sakura walked over to his bed and sat down near him. _'This is Sasuke-sama's room. I've got to watch myself or he'll hate me.'_

Sasuke knew how nervous Sakura was. "Relax. I won't bite." He smirked.

"Oh . . .! Ah . . .!! Right!!!" Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she gave a large smile toward Sasuke.

_'She looks just like her . . .'_ "What do you want?"

"Ehh . . . Well, the others. Naruto. He named his Occurian Kyuubi. I was wondering . . . what's your Occurian's name?" Sakura finally asked.

"It doesn't need a name." Sasuke said turning to his side.

"Well . . . why not?"

"Its just a comrade . . ."

"Then, can I name it?"

Sasuke made a slight pause. "Do what you want."

"Okay. How 'bout naming it "Itachi"?" Sasuke stiffened.

"Is that the ONLY name you can think of?" He asked.

"Oh! . . . I'm sorry. I can name it something else if you want. Like speedy or-" Sakura panicked.

"Nevermind. Itachi is fine."

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sat up making complete eye contact with Sakura. His face inched closer to hers. Close enough to make Sakura blush hard. "Eh . . . ah . . . umm . . ." Sakura's eyes widened. She controlled herself until . . .

"Sasuke-sama . . .!!" Sasuke's head was leaning on Sakura's shoulder. "What are you-"

"Just let me stay like this a little longer . . ." He said.

Not wanting to upset him Sakura let him stay on her shoulder.

_'She looks just like you . . .'_

* * *

**6th period/P.E.**

"All right students! Time to do a little practice fight. Remember to let all your youth shine through!!!" Gai announced.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!!" Lee saluted.

Everyone else sweat dropped. "The student and teacher affection . . . it's really awkward." Sakura said.

"Be careful, Sakura. You're still new at combat. Watch your back." Ino warned.

"What about you?"

"I threatened Shikamaru to give a thunder pendant that he made. With this I'll be able to use a little bit of his thunder abilities." Ino's eyes shined devilishly.

"What did you threaten him with?" Sakura asked sounding inerested.

"Lots of things." Sakura sweat dropped._ 'I don't think I wanna know.'_

"Well, I've been doing pretty good in magic circles so I'm not really worried."

"OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Let the matches BEGIN!!!" Everyone was now fully focused.

"The first match will be between . . ." Sakura clenched tightly to the large stick in her hands.

"HARUNO SAKURA AND UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_'WHAT?!?!'_

Sasuke stepped out into the open as did Sakura. _' Ahh . . . well . . . I gotta give it a try!'_

"START!!!!"

Sasuke drew his spear. Sakura drew her wooden stick. Sasuke sent small blasts of ice at Sakura with little effort. "Kyaa!-"

"Sakura-chan!! You can do it!" Naruto yelled.

"Go Sakura!!" Ino cheered.

Sakura looked up.

"Beat the teme!!"

"Naruto . . . hmph." Sakura scoffed. _'I know, Naruto. There's no way I'll lose like this.' _Sakura started drawing a magic circle on the ground. _'I'm going to show Sasuke-sama what I capable of.'_

_"Sakura . . . give up before you get hurt." Sasuke ordered._

_Sakura kept drawing the magic circle. 'Sakura, even though you're learning healing magic circles, I want you to memorize this on . . .'_

Sasuke kept sending blasts of ice towards Sakura. He walked closer. "Sakura . . ."

_'Once activated, this magic circle will show your opponents past, something that will stay in him no matter how hard he tries to forget . . .'_

"Give up." _'It shows what he fears most.'_

"No."

Sakura looked up from her magic circle. "I won't give up. I'll show you how much I progressed." Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Oniisan! See what I can do . . .'_

Sasuke stepped forward again only to step into Sakura's trap. The magic circle shone brightly on the ground. "Wha-?!" Sasuke dropped his spear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura could see the fear in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke grabbed his head as if something were inside.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"What's happening?"

"What's wrong with Sasuke?!"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama!!!" A bright light blinded Sakura as she came closer. "HELP!!" Sasuke screamed.

_'SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MITSUKI!!!'_

* * *

**Sasuke's past**

_"Woah!" Sakura appeared in a dark house. It was nighttime and all the lights were off. Ony light from outside made it clear to see."Where am I?"_ _She looked around only to have two dead bodies fall infront of her. "Wah?!! What's Sasuke-sama seeing?"_

"Nii-san . . . why . . . ?"

_Sakura turned around to see a boy around 8 years of age trembling on the floor. "Sa- Sasuke-sama!!"_

"Nii-san . . . why . . .?"

_"Nii-san?" Sakura looked to the man beside her and took a few steps back. He had medium hair tied in a small ponytail, white armor, a sword in his hands, and dark crimson eyes. Sakura knew for sure that this guy caused her "Sasuke-sama" to be like this._

"WHY?!! TELL MY WHY YOU DID THIS!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

" . . . I wanted to see what I was capable of." The man replied. "Foolish brother . . ."

_"WHAT?!?!"_

_Outside everyone heard a large commotion outside. It grew larger each second and the murderer knew what it meant._

"Sounds like I'll have to leave now. Sasuke, we'll meet again during the war." The man said before he fled through a window.

A few seconds after he fled a group of policeme came charging in. They drowned the area while Sakura could only watch.

"Sir, we've just recieved a transmission from Kakashi. He says that there are no survivors." One of them said.

The 'sir' sighed mumbling 'what has he done'. "Are those the only two survivors?" he asked pointing at Sasuke and . . . a girl he was hiding behind her.

_"A girl?" The girl had long black hair, white skin tainted with blood, and facial features that reminded Sakura a lot about herself. Just like Sasuke, she wore the Uchiha symbol._

"Yes, sir. The girl is Mitsuki Uchiha. 5 years old. She has a large cut on her head and appears to be in a coma. The boy is Sasuke Uchiha. 8 years old. So far he seems to be physically fine."

"Very well. Get to stretchers here and let's head back to the hospital."

"Hai!"

Two medical nurses came in rolling two stretchers. They gently placed both Mitsuki and Sasuke on top of the stretchers and headed out.

"All right. Head back to the hospital. These two need medical attention!!"

"HAI!!"

The whole group went out as well and headed towards the hospital with Sakura following behind.

-

--

"Sasuke-san, how are you doing?" asked a nurse.

" . . . Mitsuki's gonna be okay, right?" The said boy asked.

"Well . . . we're trying the best we can. We're not entirely sure." the nurse walked away.

Sasuke sighed. He stared through the glass window where he saw his little sister. Her pulse was getting slower each day as she slept. The amount of worry in his eyes made Sakura want to cry with him.

Everyday, Sasuke would look in Mitsuki's room hoping she would get better. He spent all of his time for his sister. Until . . .

"To this day there is only one survivor of the Uchiha clan." the doctor said.

It was nighttime. Sasuke and the doctor stood in the hall as the light of the full moon shone.

"What do you mean . . .?" Sasuke asked trying to deny a certain fact.

" . . . Mitsuki Uchiha is dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke made a mad dash to Mitsuki's room. "NO!!"

Sasuke slammed open Mitsuki's door.

He tripped and fell once he reached her.

Mitsuki;'s body was as cold as ice as the full moon shone on her dead body.

Sasuke got up knowing it was to late. _"This is war . . ."_

"If this . . . **is what war is like . . .**

**... THEN I WON"T BELIEVE!!!!**

**IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO EXIST**

**WAR IS NO GOOD FOR ANYONE . . .**

* * *

"WAAAH?!" Sasuke shot up from his bed. 

_'What happened?' _Sasuke placed a hand to his forhead. _'Somebody used magic on me. It was . . .'_

Sasuke looked around the room to see a crying Sakura by his side. _'Sakura . . .'_

"Sasuke-sama! Are you okay? School ended about an hour ago." Sakura said wiping her tears.

"Where am I?" Sasuke said regaining consciense.

"We're in the school hospital . . ."

Sasuke got up from his bed. "Sasuke-sama! where are you going?"

"I'm going home." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Sakura bit her lip. _'Sasuke-sama is mad . . .'_

-

--

Sasuke lay on his bed. Memories of his past flooded his mind.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He knew Sakura was outside his room again no matter how much she tried to hide herself. _"Sakura again?"_

"Uhh . . . Sasuke-sama. May I come inside?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"Yea."

* * *

The whole staff at Imperial Academy bunched up in Anastasis' room. Most of them were questioning why they were there. 

"Settle down everyone." Anastasis spoke telepathically. "I'll explain why you've all been called hear."

* * *

Sakura slowly walked in Sasuke's room. She knew she'd have to apologize for before or he'll stay mad at her forever. Sasuke sat up at the edge of his bed. 

"Can I sit with you?" She asked nervously.

"Yea." Sakura sat down next to Sasuke.

_'This is it!'_ She thought_. 'I just have to say sorry and I can relax!'_

Sasuke knew that once again she was nervous. "Sakura . . . why are you so tensed up?"

"Gah!!" Sakura was -once again- caught off gaurd. "Sorry, Sasuke-sama."

* * *

"You here because of chaos." Anastasis said. 

"What did they do?" One of them asked.

"They're taking their plan into fruition."

"It's alright. You don't have to say sorry." Sasuke said looking away.

"No! You don't understand!!" Sakura tried her best to get his attention. "I'm sorry I looked into your past. I shouldn't have been nosy! Sasuke-sama!!"

"Sakura . . ." Sasuke turned around to face the her. "It was the past. I was weak. But I won't let anyone close to me ever die like that again." The Uchiha smirked.

"Sasuke-sama . . ."

* * *

"What did they do?" 

"They stole something very important . . ."

* * *

"I won't let anyone touch you." Sasuke vowed. 

This made Sakura feel better. "Thank . . . you . . ."

* * *

"They stole Zeus' Master Bolt."

* * *

i write like crappy wannabee :p ah, well goodbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

**DON'T FORGET TO READ STORIES FROM CHIKANE-ANNAONODERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. My Only One Is You

Helloooooooooo and thnx to those who reviewed on the last chapterrr (sorry it took so long);;;;;;;;

**CherryBlossoms016**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**

**SakuraUsimaga**

**XxApatheticXxNymphXx**

and yess I did edit the last part of chapter 7. But now its time to ask some question to those who are reading this . . .

Is this story really bad? Because if you don't really care about this story I could always stop writing (even though i don't write. I just type) Anyway, plz let me know if your still interested because I have all these ppl who faved and/or alerted and i don't know if they're still reading this story or just to lazy to take this story off their list. so yea . . .

Disclaimer: Oh the things i would do if Naruto were mine . . .

* * *

Sakura cracked open her eyes as she fully awoke from the bright sunlight entering her room. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothes before she took a warm shower. _'Golden week . . .'_

_-_

--

"Hey! Minna!! It's Golden week so let's go celebrate!" Naruto suggested. "I planned it out so don't worry. Tomorrow we'll go to Lake Shikotsu. We'll meet at the fountain at 10 o'clock am."

--

-

Sakura stepped out of the shower to dry herself as she put on her clothes afterwards. When she was done in the bathroom she headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "8:37." (its the second day of golden week)

After eating her breakfast, Sakura brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag of whatever she might need at a lake she prepared last night. Before she went back downstairs she noticed that a certain teen just woke up. "Sasuke-sama . . .?" Sakura asked before entering the room.

In bed was a tired Sasuke that just happened to wake up. "Sasuke-sama. Why are you still in bed."

The said teen yawned before answering. "It's Golden week . . ."

"But . . ., we're going to the lake today. Remember?"

"So?" he grimaced.

"It might be fun. And we should celebrate." Sakura convinced.

Sasuke sat up. "All right." he sighed.

This made Sakura smile. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Tell me when you're ready." The pink-haired girl headed down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lessee . . . got my fishing pole . . . extra yen . . . instant ramen . . . and . . ." Naruto said rummaging through his bag. " . . .I guess that's it!" he lifted the bag over his shoulder before wiping his hands together, as if there were dirt on them. "Yosh!" he said as he headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-nii, a-are you ready yet?" Hinata asked.

Said teen looked up from his bag. "Yea. Let's go." he said as he grabbed his bag and headed towards Hinata. Both Hyuuga's exited their household after waving goodbye to their notable relatives. "Bye. We'll be back later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru laid on his roof watching the clouds as they floated above. He didn't wanted to be bothered now that Golden week has started even if it is for a celebration. He kept cloud gazing until he was interrupted by a certain blond. He sighed 'troublesome' as he sat up from his roof.

"Hey, Shikamaru!!" Ino called out.

"What is it?" said teen snorted in disapproval.

"Get your lazy ass down from there and get ready for the lake!!" Ino ordered.

"Is that why you came here? You shouldn't have come at all." He sighed as he lay on his back. Why should he go to the lake anyway? It was Golden week and going to a lake wasn't his idea of a celebration.

"Dammit Shikamaru!!! Just get down from there and go to the lake!!!"

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want to have that woman start a fit right infront of his apartment.It'd cause uneccessary attention. "All right. I'll go." He said as he jumped of the roof. Ino cheered in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, Akamaru. Did you pack everything?" Akamaru barked in approval.

"Heh. Looks like we're all ready." Kiba said as he threw the bag over his shoulder. "Let's go!!"

Akamaru followed Kiba running out the door. Today was gonna be a hyper day for them. A lake would have a wide open space for them to do whatever they wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just as Naruto-kun said we are all going Lake Shikotsu today to celebrate Golden week. I've made sure to pack all the essentials." Lee opened the door to his apartment and walked out. He was going to enjoy today and it'd be even nicer for him if Sakura was there. He was eager to the long pink hair that matched her spring bud eyes. Her cheerful expression whenever she smiled. And everything else that made his heart pound.(a/n yes this is still SasuxSaku)

"Sakura-san . . . I'm coming!!" Lee ran to the meeting point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right! Time to go!" Tenten let out her carefree expression as she set out. "Today is the day when I can relax! Instead of being hassled by mom about weaponry!" she clenched her fist as fire started to glow in her eyes.

"But what the heck." Tenten easily shrugged it off. "I'm going to Shikotsu Lake today!"

She obviously was going to make good use of this celebration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-sama, are you ready?" Sakura asked. She was patiently waiting by the door for Sasuke to arrive.

Almost as if he was forced to by Sakura, Sasuke was ready to go as he descended the stairs in a dull blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on one shoulder and long black shorts.

"Ready?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke answered by sliding the door open and exiting his house with Sakura following behind. Her cheerful expression made Sasuke smile a bit inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha. Ev'ryone's here! Let's go then." Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled. "Hey Naruto, what is the Shikotsu Lake." she asked.

"It's a really big lake with lots of green, beautiful scenery. The ideal place to go in spring or summer." said teen replied.

_'Then I'm guessing it's great there . . .' _"All right."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Shikotsu Lake. "Wow..." 

"Heheh. Pretty big isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Looks like you actually did something right, shorty." Sasuke snorted.

"What was that teme?!!" Naruto said getting ready to fight.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing..." Naruto calmed down but still had a stubborn look on his face.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee we're all in the lake house Naruto had rented for this day. Sakura and Ino we're looking out the window to the blue lake outside eager to go outside. Shikamaru -being how he is- would rather watch clouds or sleep on the couch. Hinata wanted to make sure she wouldn't dissapoint anyone; especially Naruto or Neji. Neji and Sasuke could care less about this celebration just as long no one got hurt. Kiba wanted to roam around in the wide space they we're given with Akamaru. Naruto would practically do anything to entertain himself, as well as Lee and Tenten.

"Hey, Hinata. Wanna go walk on the shore with us?" Sakura offered reffering to herself and Ino.

Said teen smiled. She glanced over at Neji to know if it was okay or not. Neji replied with a small nod. "Okay." Hinata finally answered.

"Hey!! Don't forget about me." Tenten said making sure they wouldn't forget her.

"All right. Let's go already!" Ino said heading out the door. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten followed behind.

"Heh I'm going out too." Kiba said heading out as well. "No way I'm gonna let this celebration go to waste! Come on Akamaru!!!" Akamaru barked in reply.

"I'm going out too." Naruto said. "I dont wanna be like you guys and slouch here."

"Wait!! Naruto-kun! Can I go with you?" Lee asked.

"Bushy Brow? Sure!" Naruto smiled. "Let's go." And with that Naruto and Lee left leaving only Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru in the Lake house.

Shikamaru laid down on a nearby couch. "All I'm gonna do is relax and watch clouds."

"I have to work. Headmaster wanted me to compile the results of some tests." Neji said as he grabbed out some papers out of a bag.

_'I guess that leaves me with nothing to do'_ Sasuke thought. _'... maybe I'll go for a walk around the lake.' _Sasuke walked toward the door about to exit the lake house untill...

"Are you going to walk around the lake?" Neji asked. Sasuke sweat dropped. "If that's true why don't you go with Sakura?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He only replied by silently walking out.

* * *

"It looks better up close!" Sakura awed. 

"Relax, forhead girl. It's just a lake." Ino said.

"But this is my first time to see one . . ." Sakura answered as she cried anime style.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. At least now you got to see one." Hinata attempted to cheer Sakura up.

"You made her cry, Ino." Tenten snickered.

"It's not my fault!!" Ino tried to defend herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun, you fish?" Lee asked. (Naruto went back to get the fishing stuff)

"Ah, well...not really. But I'm gonna try! I mean, how hard can it be?"

Naruto and Lee stood on the dock. Naruto was getting ready to fish while Lee just watched. Immediately, when Naruto got the bait on the hook, he threw the line as far as he could. "This should be easy!"

After a few minnutes of fishing Lee knew something was wrong. "Naruto-kun, do you hear that?"

Naruto looked up from the water. "Huh? Hear what?"

"It sounds like... Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"She's over there!" Lee said pointing to said teen.

"Oh? Sakura-channnnn!!!" Naruto yelled out getting her attention.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Lee at the other side of the lake. "Naruto?"

"It looks like Naruto's fishing." Tenten remarked.

"Naruto? Fish? He can't fish for his life." Ino said.

"I-Ino-chan . . .!!" Hinata obviously didn't like the rude comment about Naruto.

As if on cue from what Ino said Naruto's line bagen to tug from the water. It kept tugging and tugging until Naruto almost lost his grip on the rod. "Uwaah??!!!!"

"Naruto-kun!! What's wrong?!"

"Bushy brow!! Heh, I think I caught a big one. Help me out here!" Naruto said struggling with the line.

Lee grabbeed onto the small handle and pulled tried to pull in whatever got the bait with Naruto. Finally after struggling a lot both pulled out a really fat fish at that was at least 3 feet long. (a/n I'm really specific aren't I, huh?)

"Yatta!!!"

Lee stepped back a few steps from the impact. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed a little while he held the fish up from the tail. "Look what I caught!" Lee was caught wide-eyed by the fish.

"Naruto!!!!" Said teen turned around to see the four girls running up to them. (they started running once they saw that they we're struggling with the line)

"Oh!! Sakura-chan!! What do you think on my first try? Pretty good, eh?!!" Naruto held the fish up high only to have swiped right out of his hands by Akamaru.

"N-Nani??!!!!!!?!?!! CH-CHOTTO MATTE!!!" Naruto looked back and forth from each hand to find the fish.

"Haha! Nice one, Akamaru." Kiba praised as he made a mad dash away from the dock. Akamaru barked in response.

"KIBA!!! That was my first fish!! Give it back!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Kiba around the lake.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well..." Ino said. "Let's go back inside."

"All Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Hai."

* * *

"We're back." Ino said when they we're back in the house again. 

Neji, who was looking out the window, stopped looking long enough to notice they we're here.

"Huh? Where's Naruto and Kiba?" Neji asked.

"They're running around the lake." Sakura answered. "What about Sasuke-sama? Is he here?" Sakura took notice that he wasn't in the lake house.

"No. He said that he wanted to go out."

"He did...? I'll go look for him." She said heading out the door.

"Don't stay too long, Sakura-chan." Hinata worried.

"Oh, and don't fall in the lake." Ino teased.

An anger appeared on Sakura's temple. "Like I would!!!!"

And with that the pink-haired teen left.

-

--

Sasuke was sitting on the grassy shore of the lake. The sunset painted the lake orange-yellow. Hi sighed as a breeze of wind passed by. He just wanted to relax a little more since the incident with Sakura. He thought a little more about his past. About how he was weak and about his brother. He sighed again as these thoughts came to him.

His thoughts we're cut short by a certain teen.

"What do you want?" He asked knowing Sakura was there.

"Oh... you noticed." _'You think I wouldn't notice?!' _(Sakura's behind him. She tried to be silent. Why? Even I don't know :p)

"Sasuke-sama... the man who killed your family was your brother, wasn't he? That's why..."

_'You're so silent. It's because you're lonely. And it's also why... you're so damn sexy.'_

"... So what? I don't need your pity. If you wanna help me, think about the risks involved. Otherwise, you're just being meddlesome." Sasuke grimaced.

"Y-You're right" Sakura began to sweatdrop. (She knows that he wants to kill him alone; as an avenger)

"Then I'll be meddlesome and say... that you should let the others help you."

_'Oh dear. A real meddler.'_

"I don't want their help. All I want... is revenge."

_'Sasuke-sama...'_

-----------------

"Hey Sakura!! Let's go back now!! Hurry up!!" Ino shouted.

_'Is it already this late? I guess I lost track of time...'_ Sakura thought. "Be right there!"

She stood up and looked down at Sasuke who was still sitting. "Are you coming, Sasuke-sama?"

Said teen stood up. "Yea. Let's go."

----------------

Sakura opened the door to the lake house. Shikamaru was now full awake and ready to go, as well as the others. Sakura felt a little relieved to see that Naruto was there instead of him chasing Kiba for the whole day. Sakura picked up her bag lying on the table.

"All right. Did ev'ryone get everything? 'Cause if they did then let's go!" Naruto said.

Everyone did what he said(suprisingly) and headed out of the house back to Emerald City.

* * *

and there's the end of 9thy!!!!! i now it seems like a filler page from the story's actual plot but...! but...!(can't think of an excuse) ah, WHATEVA!!!!!

Does anybody know where to download Naruto episodes/openings/endings? i wanna make an AMV. im using sony vegas 7.0. if u know plz leave it in the review. oh and no sites where i have to donate or i have to download this stuff first to get it or where i have to wait for an hour to download. sorry ;;;;;;;;;;; but if u know plz tell me!!!! 2 see mah sister's and my AMVs go to youtube and type in "icdedpepol" its my sisters profile. we're sharing it(not really) we're new at this. if u have a youtube account plz rate and/or comment on them.

SORRY U HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTERRRRRRRR

dont forget to read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi(NEW!!)


	10. I Want To Be Your's

I'm finally back to continue my story! sorry it took so long. I had this major writer's block. anyway thnx 2 those who reviewed. CherryBlossoms016  
satsukiarisa

Now that school has started I'm sorry to say it might be hard updating so... yea...

* * *

_So far, ever since I started living in Emerald City, everything was heading for the worse..._

"WHATTTTTTTTT?!?!?!!!"

"Naruto don't be so loud - you're still in school." complained headmaster.

"How the hell did this happen!? Why didn't you tell me earlier; problems like this should be said immediately!! Who stole it? I'll track 'em down and thrash 'em!!" yelled the blond.

"Exactly why I called the five of you here. We'll need the five Elemental Hazes to go after the thief along with the best support with them." headmaster explained, sitting calmly at his desk. It was lunch time and the Hazes we're called to meet with the headmaster over the intercom.When they had heard the news all of them we're surprised. All of them we're about to do what Naruto had just did but when it comes to loud outbursts he's got everyone beat.

"Do you know who stole it specifically?" Neji asked.

"No, unfortunately. But we've come up with a hypothesis. Our enemies probably stole it so they could have a chance at getting to the Helios," that said, Naruto and Sasuke scowled.

"The five of you will be a team a long with some others. Neji, your captain and Shikamaru is co-captain. Other people who are on your team will be Ino, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata. I'll make a second team with Shino as the leader to back you up. Other than the four I said that would go with you, you may choose a few more. The entrance to their world is in Immortalis; in an area called "Sunagakure". A portal hidden somewhere in that town should lead you to the world of Chaos. What we need you to do is ask death itself for Zeus' Master Bolt. Remember all they want is the Helios so make sure you protect it with everything you've got. All of you leave tomorrow at eight at the fountain. Oh, and one more thing before you leave, don't tell anyone of this until after school. We wouldn't students to get distracted during class." After having said that Headmaster dismissed them just in time for class.

The five Hazes left.

"They'll regret ever messing with us," Naruto growled. "Those bastards."

"If the gods are so high and mighty why didn't they just put more security on that thing?" Kiba asked. This made everything think. If they were gods why were our enemies able to steal something that powerful so easily? And why don't they just get it themselves instead of us having to do their dirty work? Are all the gods in Olympus too lazy to do anything now, or do they just to see us do it for their entertainment? Of course, no one would know the real reason behind it all unless they were a god themselves.

* * *

_Huh?... _"Sasuke-sama!" _Never expected to see him after school like this. I wonder what made him wait here?_

It was the end of school and Sakura was really confused to see Sasuke at the gates. Sasuke, deep in thought, wondered how he should tell her about what happened while he was with Headmaster. After all, it all revolved around one girl and her birth. I mean, who can blame her for being the Helios? It was going to be a challenge trying to explain it to her and, to make it even harder, Sasuke knew she was going to ask questions. But Uchihas never give up on a challenge; especially not something as ridiculous as explaining something to a teenage girl. Sasuke took a deep breath as Sakura approched him. _I'll make it as simple as possible_

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you while we walk back to the house." Sasuke said.

_I wonder why he needs to talk to me, _"Okay, but can we wait for Ino? I usually meet her at the gates." Sakura said sheepishly hoping he wouldn't get mad. Sasuke sighed as he put a hand to his forhead. "...I'm sorry...," Sakura said. "It's just, you don't usually wait for me so-"

"Whatever." the raven haired Uchiha interrupted before Sakura could continue.

It wasn't exactly her fault he had to wait here, right?

-

Wasting no time at all, Ino appeared when she usually would. When Sasuke was in sight she, also, was in shock. Ino greeted them casually as she caught up.

_Well now that she's here I might as well tell both of them, _Sasuke thought to himself. "Ino, can you walk with us?" the Uchiha unexpectedly asked. This was quite a shock to have the prestigious Uchiha ask you something like that. This left Ino with two shocks that included Sasuke.

"Okay..., what for?" Ino suspected something from such a request.

"I need to tell you and Sakura something important." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Oh, right." Ino fell into a gloomy deppression. She was hoping for something other than that.

"Let's go then." Sakura grabbed Ino's hand as she led her to the Uchiha residence with Sasuke himself.

* * *

"Sakura's birth?" 

"Yes. That is correct."

Sakura and Ino were in awe to suddenly hear this. To hear that their enemies suddenly stole Zeus' Lightning Bolt just to get at a special someone; who wouldn't be surprised? This was certainly a big deal to Sakura.

"Ino, you are to be a part of the team to pursuit them and get this Bolt back. We leave at eight tomorrow morning at the fountain so you had better be ready by then," Sasuke explained. "That is all."

"All right. Thank you, Sasuke." Ino left to her own house.

Sakura and Sasuke had reached to the house they were sharing. Sasuke opened the door for both of them to enter and took of his shoes once he entered. "Sasuke-sama... I want to go too." Sakura was dead serious.

Sasuke hesitated a bit before answering. "... no. Their goal is to get you and drain your powers. You'd immedialtely die." Sasuke knew she'd suddenly come to this conclusion.

"But I can't just let everyone else go like that. I wanna fight too. Please; you said you could bring a few more with you," Sakura was desperate. "I wanna be able to repay you somehow." An awkward silence grew in the room. _Is she really this desperate? _"You know, you could die just trying to get there," Sasuke warned. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Just like Sasuke, Sakura hesitated before answering. She thought about what might happen before she said, "...Yes."

"Okay." Sasuke approved of her request. _Huh? Is he really gonna let me go that easily?_

"If you really want to go to protect this world, that's fine with me. If you really want to repay me, I'll also consider that; but...," Sasuke looked directly at her with small smile. "I hope you're not doing this just to look good."

Sakura crossed her arms and also smiled. "Never."

* * *

**7:40 at the fountain**

"Ah, you're here." Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee we're already at the fountain when Sasuke and Sakura arrived. The sun still wasn't out yet making the air chilly. Everyone was wearing traveling clothes suitable for fighting. Sakura made sure to bring her bow and arrows along with a large stick for drawing magic circles. The vambrace she wore made holding the bow a lot more comfortable and easier. When Sakura came into view with Sasuke everyone was surprised.

"Wha-? Why is the Helios here, Uchiha," the leader of the group questioned. "Our job is to protect it not sentence it to death."

"Hey," Sakura said offendingly. "I'm not just some _thing_. I'm human!"

_Sakura, you're almost the exact opposite of a human,_ Sasuke said in his mind.

"Acually, you're almost a complete god Sakura-san. Please don't be angry." Lee said trying to calm her down.

Sakura blushed at how wrong she was. "S-so! That doesn't give him the right to call me an object," Sakura scrambled her way out her own mess. "I'm Sakura Haruno!"

Neji was surprised. "All right. I'm sorry," he said as he raised his hands defensively. "Now that that's settled I wanna get back to where I left off. Why are you here dressed like that?"

"What does it look like? I'm going too." Sakura said taking offense.

"Do you even understand why this team is formed? I hope you know what you're involved in."

"'Course I do. Sasuke-sama told me everything and approved me on the team!" Sakura said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Neji turned toward the elusive Uchiha. He should be the one explaining when Sakura's allowed something dangerous.

After a few minutes after the Uchiha and Helios arrived Ino and Tenten were seen talking to each other while walking on the pavement. They greeted everyone who was already there and was also surprised to see Sakura. Hinata quickly explained and Ino and Tenten were left with worry on their faces. They talked to Sakura about over and over again, but Sakura would say that she knows this is what she has to do.  
At about 7:55, Naruto finally arrived. Before he could ask Sakura, Ino, Tenten, explained everything while Hinata stayed back with eyes that daydreamed.

"So... you sure about this, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakura replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but," Neji said. "Now that everyone's here we should get going."

Everyone followed Neji's lead to the exit of the Immaculate World. Sakura felt awkward as she was soon returning back to Konoha.

* * *

Yea! end of chapter, dudes! I'm really happy that I started continueing this story again. Be grateful, for this chapter didn't come in a long time. Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, you could say, "WTF!!! You should've updated earlier, you asshole!!" or something along those lines. yea... 

Don't forget to read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi.


	11. The Light Shines to Make Darkness

Yatta! Chapter one-one is up :) In this chapter and the next it will be about the journey to Suna, finding the portal, and across the world of Chaos(which will be named once they reach there) :) So if any of you readers have any idea on how I should elaborate it all then just say so. I might use the idea or something close to it as long as doesn't mess up the plot liine I have for the story. and also, its really cold now... what happened to all the hot, nyah?

thnx 2 those who reviewed:

CherryBlossoms016

Not so sweet dream

asdfsafasfsafsaf (even if it was mean; im happy... _sniffle_)

* * *

_The coldness of the sun embraces me, hoping to thaw in the warmth so it may shine my way once more. The path I walk leads back to Konoha and will ultimately lead me to another world..._

The party got enveloped in a bright light. Sakura shielded her eyes with her hands when the light grew. She advanced slowly with the group until the light faded. Sakura opened her eyes again to see that everyone was in that hidden forest behind the bushes. The door behind them was closed, locked with special magic that glowed brilliant shades of red, yellow, green, purple, and blue. Sakura looked up towards everyone to see that all of them were wearing different clothes from the Immaculate World. Sakura looked down on herself to see that she was wearing casual clothes. No one was wearing their equipment.

"Huh...? What happened to all our clothes? And the weapons?" Sakura felt small and embarrassed when she noticed no one looked confused as she did. Well, they did look confused, but they were confused at Sakura's outburts not the sudden change of clothes. Sakura stood in surprise. _Is it... only me...? ...or..._

"Sakura-san, what do you mean... by that?" Lee asked.

"Don't say that! What the hell happened to our clothes?" Sakura shouted as she pointed at Lee's garments.

"Oh, that?" Tenten said finally realizing what Sakura meant. "Well, Hinata is a witch and she cast a spell on us so we look like normal teenagers. You don't honestly think that the people here will let teenagers walk around with dangerous weapons, do you?"

With that said, Sakura was surprised at how stupid she was to ask a question like that. _I swear, no one tells me anything around here..._ Sakura thought with a dissapproving face. "Wait! What about our weapons? How are we suppose to defend ourselves if they're not with us?"

"Oh, that's easy." Tenten continued. "Whenever you feel the true urge to need it, you just adjust your hands as if your actually wielding it. Small yellow lights should gather until they literally make your weapon."

"Huh... that's a little complicated." Sakura said giving it more thought. She glanced over at where Hinata was standing. _She must be really incredible to be able to do magic like this._ Hinata noticed, and smiled back in return.

"Let's get back to the mission." Neji said, getting everyone's attention. "We're gonna have to find Sunagakure. Sakura, do you know anything of it?"

"Suna? Yeah; right know we're in The Village Hidden in The Leaves: Konoha. To get to Suna you must first pass through The Village Hidden in The Rain. That country is east from here." Sakura informed. "Do you anything about the Rain VIllage?" asked Neji. Sakura thought for a moment before answering. "All I know is that they're really popular for mystical stuff."

"Where exactly are we in Konoha?" Neji asked Sakura again. _Gah! Why is always me that's up for questioning?! _"We're most likely just in the center of the country. And if you're gonna ask, I don't know how long it's gonna take us to reach the Rain village." This saved Neji the trouble of asking and Sakura the trouble of hearing another question. "Then..., we should ask someone how long it would take just to get from here to Suna."

The party headed out of the forest to see the park where Sakura had been attacked by the Fury. Finding out how long it would take them to travel to Suna didn't take long. Naruto simply asked an informed custodian and got the answer faster than you can say "alligator" ten times. (a/n yea, it's okay to laugh at me and think I'm stupid by this point)

"The custodian said that it would take about two days to reach the Rain Village and - from there - one day to Suna. He also told me of an outpost town. We can rest there." Naruto said, surpsising everyone. With Naruto being Naruto you'd expect someone else to get information aboout things. "Good. Now, does anyone have a compass?" Neji took a small glance over at Sakura who noticed his small action. _Neji, do you expect me to have everything?!_

"I have one, Neji." Tenten handed him the compass. It was small and pocket-sized; perfect for long distance traveling. Neji looked at the compass on his hand. It was pointing Northwest. He turned about 130 degrees to the left until the arrow pointed east. "We head straight to the outpost town." With him in the lead everyone followed.

* * *

It was evening, around 5:30-6 and the party was able to see a few lights from the outpost town. Although the sight of the town brought relief, Sakura still felt a little unsure of what might happen in the woods at night. 

"My feet are killing me!" Ino whined, dragging her feet. "Stop whining, Ino! We're almost there." Sakura said with an annoyed tone. The annoying blond sighed. "Fine."

_Good!_

-

--

" ...I didn't expect much from an outpost town." Sakura said to herself.

It was nighttime and the outpost town looked like it would never sleep. Lights we're on in every store along with constant chatter. Neji and Sasuke ignored anything unecessary while the others looked around a little more while walking.(except Shikamaru :p)

"First, we're going to find a hotel we can stay in for the night. After that, you may go around the town as much as you please. Just make sure that by morning you're ready. We'll be leaving as soon as possible tomorrow," Neji explained. "Sasuke and anyone else with Sakura are assigned to protect her if she goes out."

_Even in the human world we gotta be extra cautious...?, _Sakura thought.

The party found a simple hotel they could stay in for one night. Neji paid for their rooms on the first floor. He bought five rooms meaning that two people would share a room. Sasuke with Neji; Kiba with Naruto; Shikamaru with Lee; Ino with Sakura; and Hinata with Tenten.

With all five pairs chosen, they all prepared their small belongings around the room.

* * *

"Hey Ino. Do you feel like looking around the town for a little while?" Sakura asked. 

Ino looked up from her small bag. "No thanks!" she replied. "I think I'll just go to sleep. The walk here was enough for me." Ino said as she changed her clothes and went to bed.

_Fine, I'll just go by myself then!_

Sakura excused herself out of the room, quitely closing the door behind her. _Wonder if Hinata or Tenten would like to come..._

Before Sakura could get to their room Hinata and Tenten opened the door to go out. Tenten spotted Sakura heading their way and waited for her. "Are you gonna go out?"

"Yea, I was wondering if you and Hinata would like to come."

Tenten paused for bit. "Well, Hinata might be able to go with you, but I won't. I'm gonna train a little somewhere then go to bed."

"So it'll just be Hinata and me." Sakura said bemused.

"Don't forget Naruto and Kiba; they might wanna go. And also Sasuke," Tenten brought up. "Remember he's assigned to protect you."

"Right. I'll be sure to remember that." _I don't wanna be a burden to Sasuke-sama!! _"But, this is the mortal world. Why does he still have to protect me here?"

Before Tenten could answer Hinata had just arrived after spending some time in the room. "Oh, hello. I hope I didn't bother you with anything." she said meekly.

"Don't worry - nothing to worry about. Tenten and I were just talking that's all." Sakura convinced.

"Ah, okay."

"Hinata, do you mind going for a little walk with Sakura? I"m sure she'd appreciate it." Tenten suggested.

"Sure - I don't mind." Hinata smiled.

Then - as if on cue - Naruto and Kiba simultaneously rushed out of their room and raced eachother toward Hinata. Naruto was nearly there when Kiba had punched Naruto flat on the ground. "Hey Hinata. Whaddya you think about going around town for tonight?" Kiba grinned. Naruto grimaced at the pain he felt in his face and what he had just heard.

"Ah..." Hinata was speechless.

"I guess that's a yes!" Kiba decided for Hinata. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and led her out of the hotel. "HEY!" Naruto stood up. "Kiba!!! Hinata would be happier with me!" He yelled as he ran after Kiba.

Tenten and Sakura watched as Kiba and Hinata fought over Hinata out of the hotel. _Shit! With the three of them gone the only one left is...!_

"Hey." Sakura jumped.

Sakura turned around to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. "If you're gonna go out you better do it now. I'm not here to wait forever." Sasuke said with an icy profile.

"R..! Right! I guess we'd better get going!" Sakura forced herself to look cheerful.

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura headed out of the hotel, Sasuke being Sasuke and Sakura with mixed thoughts.

"Hope you have a nice night, Sakura." Tenten said sarcasticly.

Sakura looked back with a face that had uncertainty all over it. _I hope it isn't too bad!_

* * *

Sakura would smile occasionally whenever she found Sasuke being a little interested at what they did together. They would play small games and, whatever Sasuke won, he gave to Sakura. She would smile a smile so bright it would leave him looking the other way. His confused expressions would have her giggle. They were happy together. 

"Sasuke-sama!" Said teen turned his attention to a pink-haired girl. "Why don't we go there!" She pointed to a sweet shop/resteraunt.

Sasuke grimaced at her decision. "Sorry Sakura. I don't like sweets." he said bluntly turning the other way.

"Wha?! Please! Just for a little while!" Sakura pleaded him with an innocent face.

_No, I won't turn and fall for it so easily...!!_

"Sasuke-sama..." said teen turned around to see a face so pure that no one was immune to. _Shit!_

_I hate how she does this to me! _"All right. We'll go."

Sakura mentally cheered. Sasuke saw at how ecstatic she was and looked at her in veen.

-

--

"Green tea shirotama please."

"Thank you. You're food will be here momentarily." The waiter came and left with a smile on his face making Sakura feel welcome. Sasuke felt otherwise.

"Sasuke-sama." Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl sitting across from him at the small round table. The auburn lanterns made the shop look festive in the night. The warm air from the fires felt pleasent on his skin. "What?"

"How come you don't like sweets?"

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He answered looking the other way.

"Then, what do you like?"

Sasuke thought for a bit. "I like tomatoes."

"Oh, you do?" _Guess that explains the spaghetti I made him._

"Yea."

The waiter came with a bowl of the green tea shirotama in one hand and a bill with a small plate of pastries in the other.

"Here you go, ma'am," The waiter smiled placing everything down on the table. "Please leave the money on the table."

The waiter left leaving the two of them to themselves. Sakura stared at her food in delight.

"Sakura, are you gonna eat or what?" Sasuke said half-annoyed. "Fine then. If you won't eat it, I will." He resolved jokingly.

Sakura came back to her senses when she heard that Sasuke was going to eat the shirotama. _I have an idea! _"Can I feed you?"

"No." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh, I see." Sakura partially smiled. Sakura pulled the bowl of shirotama closer to her and began eating it slowly. With every bite she looked at Sasuke and wondered if he was ever going to eat something. Sasuke did nothing but sit there. Sakura now finished three quarters of her food and Sasuke didn't move an inch. This annoyed her the most. _Gah! Does he ever eat?!_

"Done already?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura pushed the empty bowl to the side. She reached for the small plate of pastries the waiter had given them. _Huh? These are baby cakes._

"Are you gonna stare at them or are you gonna eat them?" Sasuke said kiddingly.

"I'm not gonna eat them - YOU are." She said pushing the plate of baby cakes toward him.

_Wha...? _"You gotta be kidding."

"I'm serious. Ever since we left The Immaculate World you haven't had anything to eat. You must be hungry." Sakura protested.

"I told you; I don't like sweets." Sasuke wanted to end the conversation quickly.

"Sasuke-sama...!!"

Sasuke couldn't take it any more. Why couldn't she just leave him be. This was too much. He's found himself submitting to her will ever since that fateful day he saved her from the Minotaur._ This can't be so. Uchiha men aren't supposed to take orders from some teenage girl; even if they are a Helios! I'll have her fall under my spell instead._

Sasuke smirked and ripped of a small piece of one of the baby cakes. "Here Sakura. Open wide." Sasuke decided to toy with Sakura and use his Uchihha charm.

Sakura flushed. "Sasuke-sama..." _It's good to be alive!_ "A-Are you sure?"

"Then, don't mind if I do!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and slightly pulled him closer to her. She pushed the small piece of pastry out of his grasp and in her mouth while still holding on to his hand. She smiled in ecstacy.

Sasuke blushed redder than a tomatoe.

Not wanting to show his weakness, Sasuke faced the other way before Sakura could see him. "Ww should head back to the hotel. It's getting late." Sasuke tried to maintain calm voice.

"All right," Sakura said still holding to Sasuke's hand. "Lemme just ask for a small box to put the baby cakes in. Hinata might like these. Waiter! Can I have a small box to go?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a sec." The waiter left.

"Sakura," Sasuke had too much. "You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-sama." She smiled kiddingly.

Sasuke snorted.

_Damn! Why am I like this?!_

_Wonder what's wrong?_ "Sasuke-sama-"

"Excuse me ma'am!" The waiter came with a small styrofoam box big enpugh to hold the extra baby cakes. "Here's the box you wanted." ('the box u wanted'? yea, it's really stupid i know. i couldn't think of anything else this dude could say)

"Thank you." _Dammit! Stupid waiter interrupted!!_

Sakura quickly placed all the baby cakes in the styrofoam box, placed the right amount of yen on the table, stood up to leave. Sasuke was already standing, waiting for her so they could leave.

"Sasuke-sama, what did you think of tonight?" Sakura asked as they left the resteraunt.

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied.

_Wonder what's wrong? I hope I didn't do anything to upset him._

* * *

The rest of their walk back to the hotel was utterly silent. When they finally arrived at the hotel, Sakura noticed Kiba and Naruto walk out of Hinata's room quietly quarreling with eachother. 

"This night would've been great if it wasn't for you, Naruto!"

"Shut up, dog breath! I don't know Hinata could've survived a whole night if it wasn't for me!"

Sasuke and Sakura knew if the fight we're to continue it would only disturb the other people here. "Hey guys. Stop fighting! Just go to sleep already." Sakura came between them.

Both Naruto and Kiba snorted before walking to their room glaring at eachother. Sakura sweatdropped at how obnoxious they can be. _Hinata's gonna have hard time dealing with both of them!_

Sasuke walked past Sakura toward his room, uncaring of her presence at the time. "Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke stopped right at his door. He slightly turned his head to look at Sakura. "G'night!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke tensed, but quickly entered his room without another word.

_Now I'm really worried! What've I done?_

* * *

And there's another chapter for ya! In the last part Sakura was s'pposed to have a shoujo-ish face, but i decided not to put it in because it might ruin it all!!!! D: Sorry it took so long to update(again) Never really knew seventh grade had so many tests!! Seriously! It was the beginning of the year and I already had like thirteen tests! It was really unexpecting for me :p but I pulled through! My progress report came in and I was happy with my grades! my parents called me down and asked about me about my grades as if they were like C's or B's. I thought i did horribly, but it's all good:) Anywayyyyyyyyyy, I really think I improved a LOT. My Humanities teachers sa I write really well and have good vocabulary, but I think I have yet to exceed grade level. You tell me. You think I improved? Actually, never mind! if u do i'd probably be too afraid to read it anyway! Oh well! What can you do? 

Dont forget 2 read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi


	12. Fiyero: The Divine Lion!

Another chapter is miraculously here by none other than Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji, duuuudes! The story is going pretty good so far! Never thought I could really pull off this many chapterrs. Yeah! d; Not much is in this chapter. Just the gang venturing off to Suna to find the Van Helsing styled door to the other world. They finally cross the border and enter the Rain Village. Sakura gets more than what she thought after buying a "keychain". At night, she worries a little about Sasuke in her room. (what a loser) She wants to knock on his door and talk to him, but Sasuke's sharing the room with Neji and Sakura doesn't wanna disturb him.

* * *

It was morning and the party was already heading out of the outpost town towards the Rain Village. Hinata had already eaten all the baby cakes Sakura gave her in the morning. Hinata stayed in the back of the group wanting to avoid Naruto and Kiba for the time being. Sakura decided to do the same for she really wanted to avoid Sasuke, but she knew she had to face him later. Because Hinata and Sakura just so happened to be lagging behind Ino and Tenten decided on their own they would do the same.

The walk to the Rain Village was silent among the men. They couldn't care less about what female minds were on. Best not to ponder about those things anyway. It would only be bothersome. Naruto and Kiba we're against this; however, and Sasuke just won't admit anything as ridiculous as this.

_Wonder what the Rain Village'll be like? Maybe it'll look sorta like the Immaculate World. What if they sell really weird stuff there? Like eyeballs or eggs or vomit or all the other stuff witch's might use in a cauldron. _The more Sakura thought about the Rain Village the more her mind pondered on all things magical. "Ino. Tenten. Hinata. What do you think about the Rain Village?"

"Rain Village? Isn't that the place where you said had lots of magical crap?" Ino asked.

"Uh... sure!"

"I dunno. Magical?" Ino simply answered.

"Is it possible for it to be as magical as the Immaculate World?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. People from the Immaculate World would sometimes go here in Mortalis to just check it out. They'd most likely go to magical places where they can buy stuff here if they can buy it back at home." Tenten answered.

"So, it's possible to see someone from the Immaculate World here as well?"

"Correct."

The party had finally reached the Rain village by 7:00. Just like the outpost town, This village was bustling with the works of magic. Almost everything you heard in the streets had to be magic related. Sakura had spotted an interesting shop that sells summons. It seems everyone had agreed to go in as long they weren't there too long.

Inside the shop were scrolls, staffs, rods, and keychains. Assuming that the keychains were the only thing non-magical Sakura took interest in them. She was really interested in a small lion keychain with angel-like wings on its back. Sakura lifted it off the hook and let it hang from her finger to observe it better. It hard, but fuzzy. Sakura looked at the price tag and then the yen she had in her pocket. _I guess buying something as small as this wouldn't hurt!_

"Hey, Sakura! Whaddya got there?" Ino asked as she leaned over towards Sakura from her side. "You gonna buy that?"

"Yeah. It's nothing too big, but I like it." She answered simply.

"Then hurry up already! We haven't got all day! We're about to leave soon."

"Okay, calm down. Just give me a minute."

"Fine. But that's all I'm giving you!"

Sakura walked over to the desk where an absent-minded cashier sat reading a magazine. "Excuse me." The cashier looked up at the girl before him. He wore sunglasses and a beanie so it was hard to tell if he was kind or not. Although this didn't bother Sakura much, she didn't like it when she didn't know if she should act tough or not. "You wanna buy that?" He said in a calm manner.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that summoning will suit you?" He asked.

"Summoning? But isn't it just an ordinary keychain?" Sakura asked confused. She didn't notice anything different from that so-called keychain than any of the others she's seen in her life.

"If it was this wouldn't be called a summons shop, now would it?"

"Sorry. Can you tell me what it is?"

The cashier set aside the magazine and took the "so-called" keychain out of Sakura's hand and held it in his own. "This is Fiyero: The Divine Lion."

"Fiyero? Divine Lion?"

"Yes. Let me tell you how it works. Whenever you need him you hold this in your left hand and call his name. A lion will burst out of the sky above and fly down at your side. This 'lion' is known as Fiyero: The Divine Lion. A ravenous predator that will always listen to his master and all those whom he respects. Not only is he able to fight, but he can also fly with the wings on his back and he can heal; hence the word 'Divine'."

Sakura looked at Fiyero in confusion and amazement. _All this from a simple keychain?_

"But certain conditions must be met when summoning this creature. First condition: It must be OUTSIDE. So if it you summon him inside it won't work. If he follows you he inside a house, cave, etc. he'll slowly dissipate. Second condition: The light of either the sun or the moon must be present. If you summon him in pitch darkness it won't work. Third condition: The ambience in the area can't be too contaminated. If the area is way too soiled it will NOT work. But it doesn't have to be extremely pure either. This is the most complicated condition because it will effect what you summon. If the vicinity in which you summon him is absolutely pure Fiyero will be at his strongest; unbeatable. But the more the place is ruined the smaller Lion you'll get. That's all there is to know about Fiyero."

_Geez...  
...that's a lot for just one summoning...  
But...!_

"Why is something as valuable as this just being kept in a store?" There had to be an explanation for this. Something like this shouldn't just be sold as if it was a normal keychain. (which it isn't)

"Wah? Open your eyes, girlie. Take a look around. This village is mostly about magic. Finding something like this here isn't unusual. I never really thought that even a Helios could be this dimwitted." He grinned.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Sakura!!"

Said teen looked behind her to find the whole party waiting for her outside. _Uh-oh... _

"Come one, Sakura!! It doesn't take this long to buy a simple keychain!"

"Sorry!!!"

Sakura hurriedly reached into her pocket, found the right amount of yen, and handed it to the cashier.

"No need to," He said handing back the money. "I'm sure that I'm selling this to the right person. Only a Helios will be able truly take care of Fiyero. So he's for free!"

"Ah... thank you!" Sakura thanked. She left out the store with her party and a new ally. The cashier smiled as she left, thinking of how cute the Helios looked.

_Wonder how he knew I was a Helios?_

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino said, still a little mad.

"Yeah...?"

"What took you so long? I thought we were gonna wait forever for you! Why take so long for a keychain?"

"He's not a keychain, pig!" Sakura said in an angry tone, but quickly forgave Ino for insulting Fiyero. She smiled and looked up at the starry sky "He's our new ally; Fiyero: The Divine Lion!"

Almost two days had passed and, just like Naruto said, they reached the Rain Village. They checked in a hotel for the night and the exact same pairs were chosen from last time. Naruto and Kiba complained, for staying in a room with a rival is the worst. Neji ignored both of them.

Sakura noticed Neji calling her. He requested for Sakura not to go out. "This place is dangerous. There's so much magic around that we won't be able to figure out if it's the people who live here or if it's something from the other world."

"Got it!"

"Good"

-

--

"I'm out." Sakura said. She was dressed in her pajamas with a towel around her wet hair. Steam seeped out of the bathroom and into the room. Ino was seen lying on the bed with a manga book in her hands. Just glancing at the cover gave Sakura the idea that it had to do with romance. Ino appeared to be enveloped in her book for she didn't put it down until after Sakura sat on her bed. Ino quickly bookmarked the page she was on before grabbing her clothes and towel and heading in to the bathroom.

Sakura grabbed the abandoned manga from the bed. She looked at the front cover, then skimmed the summary on the back._ Zettai Nikori...? _It was about a foolish girl who loved a man. But they could never be together because of the immense difference in social status. The girl then forces herself to catch up with him, but the man thinks it's all futile for he will never return her feelings.

_This is retarded! _Sakura set the manga down on the bed. "Why try so hard...?" _...For the one you love?..._

Sakura sat up straight from the side of the bed, her feet flat on the floor. She thought and thought some more. _Maybe I should give it a little try, right now! _

Sakura crept out of her room and towards Sasuke's. She forgot his room number, which made it difficult to find him, but knew that the five rooms were together.

Sakura's room with Ino was on the far right, so if Sakura were to listen in on the four doors to the left, she'd find him. The first door was quiet at first, but Sakura knew it was Tenten's and Hinata's because it seemed they were talking about girl stuff with each other. The second door was easier. Anyone who knew Lee would recognize his voice in a heartbeat. With only two doors left Sakura felt unsure of how she should encounter Sasuke. The walls seemed to close in around her.

She approached the third door. She could hear Naruto and Kiba quarreling again. Which meant that the last door must be Sasuke's room. She inched closer to the final door to knock but...

"Sakura, what're you doing?"

...Neji caught her.

"Oh...! Ah... weeeeeeellllll... it's kinda hard to explain. But I was just going back to my room!" Sakura forced herself to laugh. "See you tomorrow Neji. Good night!"

Sakura walked back to her room and breathed a big sigh of relief when she finally out of the hall.

_Aw man! Now Neji gonna start thinking I'm weird or that I tried to steal something! I hope things get better by morning...!!_

* * *

yes I know that Fiyero is a character in wicked. it's just that when I try to imagine Fiyero as an animal I see a lion with wings! (I've never seen wicked)

I had to cut this chapter a little short because I took so long to update. Sorry! Okay, I KNOW this isn't excuse enough, it's just that there was a big fire around, like, where I live. So we had to pack up stuff just in case we had to evacuate... including computers. Luckily, my family and I didn't have to evacuate so everything's cool! then after the fire I kinda forgot about my story. and then there were like benchmark tests. my grade went lower by around 4 percent in math... Oh well!

Don't forget to read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi


	13. Carpets and Stars Altitude Equal

Was at Las Vegas for the New Years

* * *

…_Water… I need water…_

Sakura and the party are walking through a desert to get to there final destination prior to the evil world; Suna. The sun's ultraviolet rays slow them down. Sakura begins to drag her feat across her sand. She grunts.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Sakura asked for the tenth time.

"Not too long," Neji replied. "Does anyone have anything we could use for transportation?"

_Transportation?_ Sakura thought for a bit.  
_Well, I do have-_

"YEAH! Sakura got this really cool keychain while we were in the Rain Village!" Ino shouted. "Except it isn't really a keychain. She uses it to summon a lion!"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

_Ino!!!!_

Neji turned towards Sakura. "Is this true?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then may you please summon this lion?"

"Yes."  
_Not like I have much of a choice anyway!_

Sakura took out the keychain from her pocket and placed it in her left hand. She raised her hand and her head to the sky and called out: "Fiyero!!!" Instantly, after she yelled out his name, a bright light appeared in the sky and came soaring down towards the party. As the bright light reached the ground it turned into a lion about as tall as Sakura. It had large white wings on its back that gave off a brilliant light. When Fiyero first appeared before them small pyre flies were made from his landing. The party stared at Fiyero in amazement.

"You must be Fiyero," Sakura said. "I am Sakura; the one who purchased you at the market. We need to get to Suna, but we're all too tired to go any further on our feet. Do you think you can carry us on your back over there?"

The lion nodded and bent down, allowing them to get on. "Cool. He obeys me."

"Excellent Sakura. Now we can get to Suna faster," Neji said. "We can only go in groups of three because we can't all fit on him at once. Sakura, you'll have to stay on him at all times because he'll do whatever you say."

"That means that only two people can go to Suna at a time." Sakura thought.

"Correct. The first two who will be riding with are Naruto and Hinata."

"All right! I get to go with Hinata!" Naruto cheered, and then paused for a moment to laugh at the jealous Kiba.

"Stop your cheering, Naruto. We don't have all day," Neji ordered. "Once we get there we still have to find the door to the other world."

"Fine." Naruto did as told.

_Dobe._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura got on first and sat at the base of Fiyero's neck. Naruto extended his hand toward Hinata to help her get on. They both got on together with Hinata in the middle.

_Just like what a gentlemen would do, Naruto. _Sakura smiled.

"Okay Fiyero. Let's fly to Suna."

Fiyero did as told, jumped off the ground, and flew towards Suna leaving a cloud of sand where the party was standing. Hinata shrieked and held on to Sakura.

"Hinata-chan. Don't worry; you're safe with me." Naruto smiled.

"And I'll drive real smoothly just for you, Hinata. So can you trust us and let go of me?" Sakura asked, encouraging Hinata.

"R-right. Sorry about that." Hinata said as she slowly let go of Sakura.

"It's all right. To be honest, I was a little afraid too. But I know that if anything goes wrong you'll be there to help me, Hinata," Sakura admitted.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Sakura-chan means what she says. Because you really can help anyone," Naruto kept smiling at Hinata. "Right?"

Hinata smiled a bit before agreeing. "Right."

"Hey Neji!" Kiba shouted. "Why did make Naruto go with Hinata? Why not me?!!"

"Stop shouting. I just wanted an Elemental Haze to go on every trip with Sakura, that's all. Why do you have to make such a big deal about?" Neji asked.

Kiba hesitated and answered. "I don't need to tell you," He crossed his arms and looked the other way. Akamaru whined. "Why did decide to put them together?"

"I don't need to tell you," Neji answered and looked over at Tenten. He remembered her saying stuff about how he should help her make Naruto and Hinata lovers. Of course when he heard this he thought it was utter nonsense, but Tenten implored him to help.

-

--

After a while Sakura came back with Fiyero. "I'm back!" She ordered Fiyero to land safely on the ground in front of the party. Sakura jumped off Fiyero and asked Neji who was going to be next.

"The next pair that will go with are Kiba and Lee." He answered.

"Sakura-san! I am sure that you will keep Kiba-kun and me safe while we ride on Fiyero." Lee said walking towards Sakura.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Sakura smiled.

"I'm next to go?" Kiba asked himself. "That means..." Kiba clenched his fists.

"All right! Sakura! Lee! Come on; let's go!" Kiba grabbed both Sakura's and Lee's hands and urged them to hurry on Fiyero. "Let's hurry to Hinata!"

The three were already sitting on Fiyero. "Okay. Calm down, Kiba," Sakura said then turned towards Fiyero. "Okay Fiyero. Let's go to Suna again."

Fiyero did as told and flew to Suna.

The cycle of Sakura coming and going continued. After Kiba and Lee were Shikamaru and Ino. After them were Neji and Tenten. Almost everyone was at Suna and the only one left was...

_Me... alone... with Sasuke...  
WHY!??!?!?_

"Hey," Sasuke said getting Sakura's attention. "Are we gonna go or not?"

Sasuke was already sitting behind Sakura on Fiyero. "Oh.. uh... Sorry, Sasuke-sama."

"It's alright."

_Huh...? Alright? I thought he was gonna say 'hn.'  
I wonder if there's anything wrong._

"Okay Fiyero. One last time." Sakura patted Fiyero on the side of his neck as a signal to take off.

Fiyero took off as usual.

Sakura didn't feel right. The atmosphere around Sasuke had somehow changed.

"Sasuke-sama, is anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Wrong? Why do you ask?"

_Ack! He actually answered!!! He'd usually say no and ignore me. Something is definitely up!_

"Well, you just seem kinda different..."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smirked and asked. "Why were you going to go in my room last night?"

_Ah geez! He knows!_

"I just wanted to talk to you, Sasuke-sama." Sakura slightly blushed of embarrassment.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if you're mad at me." Sakura apologized.

"It's alright." Sasuke forced himself to speak for Sakura.  
_If all she wants is for me to talk I might as well do it..._

The whole party was now in Suna. The only thing they needed to do now was to find the entry way to the other world and get back a lightning bolt. They once again rented five rooms in a hotel and were going to unpack they're things.

"I'm taking a shower first Sakura. Wait 'til I'm done." Ino said as she grabbed her clothes and her towel and locked herself in the bathroom.

_Ugh! It'll be whole hour until she finally gets out!!!_

Sakura was too tired and lazy to walk over to the bed so she sat down on a rug with stars on it. She sighed.

"We're so close to getting to the other world... and close to Zeus' Master Bolt too. We'll find that in the other world... what was it called?" Sakura remembered asking Lee about the name of this other world. She remembered its name and mumbled it from her lips. As soon as she said that a big black hole under her sucked her in from beneath. After she was fully sucked in the black hole disappeared.

Sakura was now in the other world.

Tried to rush this chapter

Don't forget to read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi.


End file.
